Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures
by Ispychan
Summary: This story takes place after season 5 or the end of the first series of JCA. Jackie and Uncle have been captured by the new evil forces and the Ice crew has return. Will Jade, Tohru, along with Jackie's successor and her brother be able to save them?
1. The One Who Succeeds Jackie Chan

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures

(Series 2, Season 1 version)

(Again, I do not own JCA, thank you!)

Chapter 1: The One Who Succeeds Jackie Chan

It was five years after Drago and Shendu were trapped in the Netherworld, Strikemaster Ice and his gang were sent in prison by Section 13, and the Dark Hand were nowhere to be seen since Drago turned the world inside out. In Uncle's shop, Uncle was taking care of his shop, while Tohru was gathering the artifacts on the shelf, and Jackie helped him out. Jade was doing her studies, but she can't stop thinking about becoming a secret agent someday. As soon as she had an exam coming up and the summer has arrived, she was so excited that the school is over and the summer is here.

"Remember Jade, you have an exam coming up, so you better concentrate on your studies," said Jackie, trying to remind her.

Jade sighed. "Yes, Uncle Jackie, how can I forget that?"

All of the sudden, Jackie noticed Uncle's strange behavior if he sensed something unusual happen. He thought he looked worried about something when his uncle looked at the window.

"Uncle, are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Jackie, Uncle is alright," Uncle replied, as he woke up from the trance. "But something tells me that there's a brand new journey and a brand new dark forces lies ahead…"

"But Uncle, how can you be so sure?" Jackie asked. "I mean, we already banished the demons to the Netherworld, Daolon Wong is no longer interfering us anymore, and Tarakudo and the other Oni generals were trapped in the oni mask!" Uncle quickly hits his forehead. "Ow!"

"It is true that we already defeated them all!" Uncle shouted at his nephew. Then, he lowered his voice in the normal position. "As I was saying, our mission maybe over for us, but the new mission has just begun for someone else instead. A hero lies within someone's courage, and someone who can stop the new evil force just like you did in the past, Jackie."

"But who could it be, Sensei?" Tohru asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Uncle shrugged. "How am I supposed to know who has a brave heart and courage like Jackie? And how am I supposed to know what kind of ultimate evil will be like? It could be far worse than Shendu, Daolon Wong, or Tarakudo!"

"Uncle, if your predictions are true, then how can you be so sure that it's going to happen right now?" Jade asked.

Speaking of Uncle's 'predictions', there was a 21-year-old girl with long, black hair and brown eyes who climbed up the mountain at Yosemite National Park. When she got up to the top, she remembered what her brother says. He told her to search for the Chi Tang items. Chi Tang items are the ancient magical artifacts that were created by witches and wizards in centuries ago. She took out the scroll of Zhou Ming to look for the first item and its location. So she went to the cave and turned on the flashlight.

Once the explorer is brave enough to enter the cave, she ended up seeing two tunnels in front of her. Then, she questioned to herself. "Okay, which tunnel will lead me straight to the Chi Tang item, Vickie Trang?"

Vickie took out the scroll and saw the diagrams of a map. The red dot on the map indicates where she was now, and the bright blue 'X' indicates where the item was located, which it was followed by the left tunnel. So she chose the tunnel from the left side and headed straight to the magical item!

When Vickie made it through the tunnel, she finally found the first Chi Tang item. This item has a heart-shaped red rod and has a bell, in the center, hanging on its top corner. She was amazed when she found it and took it from the tippy-top hill. She gasped. "Amazing, it's a heart bell!" Then, she held on to it very tight, in case she doesn't lose it.

After Vickie found the heart bell, she was about to get out of this cave. But all of the sudden, she sensed something strange either she was being followed or someone's watching her. She began to run as fast as she can while she heard a howl of the wind, and the shadows were moving slowly. When she stopped running and out of breath, she turned around and see if someone's here to follow her or put up a fight.

Since no one is in the cave to stalk her, Vickie saw a light, which means she found a way out. So she exit the cave and finally made it out in one piece.

Vickie was about to get out of the mountain until a strange shadowy figure appeared in front of her. He was much taller than her; he wears a black cape and a robe, had a rusty metal helmet on his head with short black hair, had fiery red eyes and few markings on his face. He laughed in a very evil style. Vickie was terrified when she widened her eyes and moved back a little. She opened her mouth and tried to say something, but she failed in first five attempts. She pointed at him and asked, "Who-who or what are you?"

The shadowy man chuckled evilly and answered. "I am Zhen Tao, the mastery of darkness, king of all evil, and sorcerer of dark and evil magic. I've been waiting for this moment. In centuries ago, I was able to take what's rightfully mine until that no good-for-nothing immortal witches and wizards cast a spell to put me in a slumber dimensional. After centuries later, their spell wears off, and I am finally free. And you, on the other hand, have something that I want!"

"What do you want from me anyway?" Vickie asked angrily.

"Why, the Chi Tang item, of course," Zhen replied, as he walked towards her. "Hand over the heart bell right now or be perished!"

"Not a chance, Zhen!" she exclaimed as she jumped over him, but she carefully stood still from falling off the cliff. Then, she turned to him. "If you want it, come and get me! At least, I've got the first one first, here's the old saying, 'finders keepers, losers whimpers.'"

Zhen raised his eyebrow. "Don't you mean, 'finders keepers, losers _weepers_'?"

"That's what I just said!" Vickie rolled her eyes.

After the conversation was over, they began to fight for the heart bell. Vickie jumped and kicked Zhen, but he held her attack. He tried to punch her, but she dodged his attack. She went behind him and tried to kick him once more. He flipped and fell down to the ground. When he got up, he growled, grabbed her arm and threw her off the cliff!

Vickie screamed when she was falling from the mountain until she landed on the tree tops. While Zhen Tao was laughing very hard, he finally managed to get his revenge. So he flew down to the forest to get the first Chi Tang item. He looked around to see if Vickie was unconscious or survive. A few moments later, Zhen didn't see her. He was outrage when she still has a heart bell and survived the fall.

"Ugh, no! How can this be!" he shouted in rage, and he began to punch the rock. "How on earth did Vickie Trang survived the fall like that? That Chi Tang item should've been mine by now!"

Few seconds later, Zhen's rage decreases when he calms down. "But not to worry, there are many more Chi Tang items everywhere in this world. So watch out, Trang, once the Chi Tang item activates itself, it should be mine."

After Zhen disappears, Vickie popped out from behind the bushes. She took out the heart bell, and she was amazed what Zhen said. _'There is more than one Chi Tang item?'_ She thought. _'This will take a miracle to find them all!'_


	2. When Vickie Met the Chans

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures

(Series 2, Season 1 version)

(Again, I do not own JCA, thank you!)

Chapter 2: When Vickie Met the Chans

At night in San Francisco, Uncle was having a dream about someone who was in danger by the forces of darkness. Then, he heard voices coming from the brave girl and an evil man. Once he imagined the evil sorcerer pushed the teenage girl from the mountain, and she screamed in high pitch.

Suddenly, Uncle managed to wake up from his nightmares, and he panted as if he was running out of breath. He looked up at the window and saw a moonlight. He began to worry if what he told Jackie, Jade, and Tohru about his predictions were true. And he tried to manage to get some sleep.

The next day, Jackie, Jade, Uncle, and Tohru got up and ate their breakfast. Everyone was looking at Uncle suspiciously because he's the only one who didn't eat anything. He was very concern about his dream last night. Jackie managed to speak with him.

"Uh, Uncle, are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Uncle is alright," Uncle answered and made a desperate sigh. Jackie, Jade, and Tohru glanced at each other and then shrugged. Until suddenly, they heard the door swung open and slowly closed it.

"Aiiiyaah!" Uncle yelled. He placed his hands on his head and stood up from his chair. Then, he turned Tohru and quickly hit his forehead with his two fingers if he blamed him for this. "Tohru, you did not lock the door as I told you, follow the business hours!" Finally, he came to see if there's a customer showed up. "Go away, we are not open yet until half hour! Come back later!"

When Uncle went to the shop area, he saw a twenty-one-year-old Vickie Trang, who was injured due to her fall from the cliff by the dark sorcerer. She could barely stand with her hind legs if they have bruises or cuts shown. She held her arm if it was injured or bleed. Few of the bruises were shown in her arms and cuts on her hands. Finally, her face has a little scratch and a few black spots on it. Her sight was half blind when she saw him standing there hopelessly, and she collasped to the floor.

"Aiiyah..." Uncle trembled in a shaking voice. As he moved back a little, he widened his eyes in a panicked look at Vickie. Then, he calls out his nephew. "Jackiiieee! There's a girl who was seriously injured in my shop!"

Jackie came out from the kitchen very quickly and saw Vickie lying on the floor unconscious. He came close to her and lifted her up. He asked, "Excuse me, miss, are you ok?"He tried to shake her gently, but there's no respond from Vickie, and all he can hear are heavy breathing, groaning, or moaning in pain from her. He was shocked when he was afraid she might passed out soon. "Uncle, get help quick!"

"Hey Jackie, what's with a commotion?" Jade asked, entered the shop area.

"Is everything alright?" Tohru asked calmly, as he showed up a few seconds later. He and Jade saw Vickie was still unconscious and was held on by Jackie's arms.

"Yes, everything's going to be alright, Tohru," Jackie responded. "Once we get this girl to the hospital, let's us hope that she'll be okay."

After Uncle called the hospital, he, Jackie, Jade, and Tohru came to see what was going on with their new comer. The doctor told them that she'll be 100 recover for a few weeks. Everyone sighed of relief when they heard a good news from him. Uncle, on the other hand, had just thought of something. What if Vickie was similiar to the strange girl from his dream. Perhaps, his prediction came true after all!

"Uncle, is something wrong?" Jackie asked, as he saw him standing still like a statue.

Uncle gasped. "Just as Uncle predicted! That girl is the same one in Uncle's dream, and it's very strange that my dream came true. Of course, maybe she's the one and only with a brave heart and courage. She's the only one who can defeat the new villain if he's real too."

"Well, here's something you don't see or hear everyday!" Jade pointed out, raising her eyebrow. Everyone glanced at each other, raise an eyebrow, and then, shrugged.

Few days later, Vickie was still in a deep sleep at the hospital. Until suddenly, she had a dream. She dreamed about the evil sorcerer, Zhen Tao, first laughing and said, "There's more than one Chi Tang item in every place. Once I should have all of them, it should be mine! Surrender the Chi Tang item or meet your demise..."

After that, the next dream sequence is many more Chi Tang items (about hundreds) scattered everywhere!_'How many Chi Tang items are there?_' She thought, closing her eyes, put her clenching fist on her chest. _'It's going to take forever to search all of them before Zhen gets the hands on them. Well, I'm not going to let him get away from this! Because if he does, I'll be ready for him!_'

A couple of days later, Vickie was fully awaken in consciousness. As for her surprise, she has visitors, who she never met or knew them. She saw an old man, a sumo, a teenage girl, and a good looking man. Everyone was so relieved and happy that she finally wake up.

"Who are you people and how do I get here?" Vickie asked with a confusion look. When she slowly sat up, she looked around the room and realized she was in the hospital.

"My name is Jackie Chan," Jackie replied as he introduced himself to Vickie. Then, he introduced his relatives and his friend to her from left to right. "This is my good friend, Tohru, my niece, Jade, and my uncle. And we brought you here in the hospital while you're unconscious."

Vickie was still a bit confused if she didn't remember what she was doing in San Francisco last time. "Where did you find me if you brought me here?"

"Aiiyahh!" Uncle shouted. "Uncle found you at his store before you fell unconscious, silly girl! Now do you remember everything?"

"Yes, of course I do!" she exclaimed. "Oh, yeah, and by a way, my name is Vickie Trang. It was nice to meet you all. And thank you so much for helping me out."

"We are very honor to help you," said Tohru. And everyone smiled happily once they get to know each other for moments.


	3. The Power of Heart Bell

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures

(Series 2, Season 1 version)

(Again, I do not own JCA, thank you!)

Chapter 3: The Power of Heart Bell

A couple of days later, Jackie, Jade, Uncle, and Tohru came to the hospital to visit Vickie, who was now recover.

"Hey, you guys, what's up?" she said.

"We were just dropping in, if you don't mind," Jade answered, giving the flowers to her. "Here, this is for you."

"Why, thank you, Jade," said Vickie surprisingly. She took the flowers from her and smell them. "These are very lovely, I really like them, thanks."

Once Vickie put the flowers aside, Jackie has something in his pocket that would give her as a special gift. He took out the blue pouch from his pocket and came closer to her.

"Um, Vickie, I want you to have this," he smiled.

She looked at the gift and asked, "What is that?"

Jackie opened the pouch and took out what seems to be a necklace with a pendant. On the pendant, it has some sort of Chinese writing or marking inscription. "Here, it is a necklace," he explained. "On the pendant, you can see it has a Chinese symbol. It represents 'strength and courage.'"

Vickie took the necklace from him and looked at the pendant with a Chinese sign on it. Then, she glanced at him in confusion. "So the Chinese symbol represents something like courage," she added. "Is it more like a good luck charm?"

"Of course, it is," Uncle replied. "That mus be very important for you. You must wear it proudly and do not lose it."

"No problem," she said, putting her new necklace on."I am not going to lose it, and I will take good care of it as it was my own."

"Well, good for you," said Jackie proudly. So everyone smiled happily at each other and then they laughed happily together.

After Vickie got out from the hospital in few days later, she went to the hotel to sort things out. First, she was looking for her brother if he was home or not. Suddenly, a tall, brown eyes with a short black-haired man appeared in front of her.

"Vickie!" He exclaimed and was very happy to see her that he wanted to hug her.

"Hey, brother Travis, how have you been?" She asked her brother, who whacked her on the head with the newspaper.

"You have no idea how worry I am," Travis argued with her. "Where were you all this time? I am so worried about you!"

"Travis, I'm sorry that I didn't mean to get you worried sick," she apologized. "But you wouldn't believe me if I explained it to you."

"Oh, come on! Just tell me what happened already!" Travis snapped at Vickie while his patience wears off.

Vickie sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes. "Fine, remember you told me to search for the first Chi Tang item?" Travis nodded as she took out the heart bell from her backpack and show it to him. "Here it is, the one and only heart bell. After I retrieved it and got out of the cave, there was a weird and mysterious man, who goes by the name Zhen Tao, was after the Chi Tang items as well."

Travis gasped. "Hold on, did you say 'Zhen Tao', and he's after the items?"

Vickie replied. "Yes, I bet he did! He was a big threat and a sorcerer of darkness. He wants the heart bell from me, but I won't let him take it from me!"

"Good for you!" He said in triumph. "There's no way he can mess with you, not even with the heart bell by your side, he's toast!"

Travis frowned at her and whacked her on the head with the newspaper again. "You are so lame! You could have at least use it against him!"

"Oh yeah, like the heart bell has magical powers," she said with a sarcastic tone. Then, he quickly hit her on the head again.

"Then, we could at least do research," he said.

"Good, you do that, and I'll just go for a walk," she murmured and left quickly to the door. Suddenly, something hit her on the head, literally. She quickly turned around and grab something behind her. It was the heart bell Travis threw at her. He told her to bring this Chi Tang with her.

"Now why would I want to bring this item for?" She asked.

"You figured it out a way to use it," he replied. Then, he threw the scroll of Zhou Ming at Vickie, and she caught it. "And you might need this,too. Just in case, the new Chi Tang item was activated if the heart bell glows lighter."

Vickie sighed. "Very well, indeed."

After Vickie had a conversation with her brother Travis, she went to the town for a walk. She was hoping to see the people, who saved her life in the hospital, like Jackie, Jade, Uncle, and Tohru. But neither of them showed up as well. So she decided to walk in the park as well.

When Vickie made it to the park, she saw a wonderful view. She saw some big trees, green grass all around, and a big blue lake along with the bridge. She can smell the fresh air, took a deep breath and sighed. All of the sudden, she felt a deep breeze on her skin, and she began to shudder a bit. Then, she heard an evil laughter came from nowhere, which could mean only one thing. She could see the dark fog in front of her, and it appears to be a person. It's the one and only...Zhen Tao!

"At last, I finally found you with that heart bell, and I thought you didn't survive the fall after all!" Zhen exclaimed.

Vickie was getting annoy with that guy. "Oh no, not you again! Why can't you just leave me alone already? And what do you want from me anyway?"

"Like I said, you have something I want," he answered, "what I want, I take!And I already told you, I want the Chi Tang item you have on your bag! Now, hand it over to me!"

Vickie pushed Zhen to the ground and said, "Sorry, it's not for sale, thank you!" And then, she ran away from him.

Zhen was very furious that his eyes glowed fiery red as fire. He growled as he got up on his feet and yelled very loud in range. He was now all fired up inside him and ready to explode like a volcano.

"Nobody makes a fool out of me!" He shouted. "It's time to summon the dark creatures, which you haven't experience in your lifetime!"

Vickie stopped running, turned to Zhen and gasped. "What? Dark creatures!"

"Behold, creatures from the darkness, awaken!" He chanted. The dark magic smoke appears in front of him. Then, it created the form of three creatures. One is the bird that looks like a crow, but a big one with red eyes and the sharp claws. Another one is resembled to the armadillo, but a huge size with red eyes, sharp claws and teeth, and grey colored-skin. And the last one is resembled to the grey lone wolf, but bigger than any other wolves, it has red eyes with markings or scars on each of them, very sharp fangs, and its face was fiercer than any other warrior.

Vickie widened her eyes as the size of the plates and her mouth was wide open. She was very shock when those creatures are real! "Oh my god, I can't believe what I saw!" She shouted.

"Creatures, attack that human and bring the Chi Tang item to me!" Zhen ordered them.

Zhen's creatures were ready to devour Vickie, but she tried to stay away from them as far as she could. 'How am I supposed to defeat them?' She thought. Then, she had a good idea, and she remembered what Travis told her about the heart bell, just in case. She had to stop running and took it from her bag.

"Heart bell!" She called out the Chi Tang item. All of the sudden, something happened to the heart bell. The little bell rang by itself, and then the heart-shaped rod glowed bright pink. It finally launched the magical attacks at the dark creatures. And after that, it stops glowing and ringing at the same time.

"Whoa, that was one cool Chi Tang!" said Vickie with an enthusiasm look on her face. "Travis wasn't kidding about this item with an extreme power."

"Hand over that Chi Tang item or I shall tear you into--" Zhen shouted, until he got hit by the green magical laser. As soon as he got up, he looked to see where its coming from, and he found himself a surprise alright--it's the Chan clan!

"Hey mister, why don't you pick someone else on your own size?" said Jade.

"Why don't you meddling fools just stay out of this!" Zhen yelled and launched the dark magic attack right at them. Everyone tried to avoid his magic blast. "Creatures, make those fools busy while I'll get Trang!"

Each of Zhen's creatures attack each of Vickie's friends. Jackie tried to muzzle up the angry demonic wolf, Tohru tried to gain his extra strength to take down the biggest, baddest armadillo, and Jade tried to avoid the furious crow's peck attack or grappling claws. While Vickie tried to move back from Zhen, he gets closer to her until Uncle steps in to stand in his way.

"Out of my way, old man," he said.

"Ooh, no one calls Uncle an old man," Uncle protested. "So you want a piece of Uncle?"

"In your dreams, weak old man," Zhen replied. So Uncle blast his chi magic with his blowfish at him, but Zhen placed his hand to absorb his attack, and he turned it into a pile of dust.

Uncle gasped. "Aiieeyaaaahhh! No forces of darkness can do that!"

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" said Vickie with a surprising look on her face.

"Uncle, we need help!" Jackie screamed. He, Tohru, and Jade can't hold the shadow creatures too long.

Uncle tried to attack with his chi spells at the dark creatures. Once he blast them, nothing happened just like it has no effect what so ever! "My chi spells are not working?" he complained.

"Hold on a minute," Vickie explained. "Maybe my Chi Tang item will work on them as well. Stand back everyone!" Everyone wondered what she was planning to do, so they moved back from the creatures and watch her demonstrate. Vickie got her heart bell out and ready to launch the attack. "Heart bell, full blast!"

Zhen's creatures were demolished by Vickie's heart bell. Everyone was shock and surprise to see her Chi Tang item with such an extreme power unimagineable. But Zhen, on the other hand, was not impressd after all.

"I shall destroy you once and for all!" He growled. He was about to run towards Vickie, but she punched him on his face and gave him a kick. He fell down to the ground, as soon as he got up, a black smoke appears at the palm of his hand, and he finally disappeared.

Everyone came towards Vickie, she asked them if they were all right, and they were all in the good shape. She asked, "How did you guys know where to find me?"

"We just saw the pink light," Jade answered, "so we were just investigating to see where its coming from. And now, we know where it's coming from, it was your...magical weapon?"

"Not just any magical weapon," said a voice, who reveals to be Travis. "It is a Chi Tang item, and this Chi Tang is a heart bell." Then, he quickly changed his subject when he saw four nice people. "Vickie, who are these people by the way?"

"Huh? Oh, I forgot about that," said Vickie. "Travis, meet the nice people who helped me, this is Jackie, his uncle, Jade, and Tohru; and guys, meet my brother, Travis."

"Hello, it was nice to meet you!" Everyone said at once. After the introduction, Travis continued to speak about the Chi Tang items.

"Now, where was I?" Travis asked to himself until he found what he was about to say. "Right, about the heart bell, Vickie, I have already done my research about it. It contains the power of magical heart attacks, and it has an ability to defend. Since we found one Chi Tang item, we must find the rest of the other items as well before Zhen gets to them."

"Uh, I have a question, how many Chi Tang items Vickie has to find?" Tohru asked to Travis.

"My guess will be...hundreds of them," he replied. Everyone gasped when they heard what he was saying. Even Vickie was not surprised or thrilled at all!"But since the heart bell is the level one Chi Tang item; I only did the research from the level one Chi Tang items book first, and the rest of the levels will have to wait for the future. And one more thing, there were fourteen more level one items we need to track down before Zhen Tao does."

"That's right, maybe we can help you find those items if you need us," said Jackie.

"That won't be necessary, but I do appreciate it, thank you," said Vickie.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" said Uncle. "We must locate the Chi Tang items or the entire world will be under the forces of darkness command."


	4. Jackie and Uncle Disappeared?

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures

(Series 2, Season 1 version)

(Again, I do not own JCA, thank you!)

Chapter 4: Jackie And Uncle Disappeared?

The next morning, at Uncle's shop, everyone was thrilled after they heard the rumor of the Chi Tang items from Travis. Especially for Uncle's predictions about the new hero and the new villian were right all this time.

"You were right about the new villian and the new hero, Uncle," said Jade. "The new hero, you mentioned, would be Vickie, and the new villian was Zhen Tao, am I right?"

"That is correct, Jade," said Uncle. "But she and her brother had to do this on their own."

"Oh, come on, they can't do this alone!"

"Perhaps, you and Tohru needed their help just in case if it's an emergency," Jackie explained. "They definitely need your support."

"You may be right, Uncle Jackie," said Jade in triumph, but ended with a frown. "But why can't you and Uncle help them out as well?"

"Uh, let us say that we needed the retirement."

"Retirement?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Of course, retirement!" said Uncle. "After all this time, few years ago, we searched thetwelve talismans, defeat the Dark Hand and Shendu as well. Discovered eight demon portals and banished them back to the Demon Netherworld. Searching all twelve magical noble animals and stopped Daolon Wong and his warriors from seizing them. Located all nine Oni masks and stopped Tarakudo and his Oni generals from clouding the world with darkness. Finally, located seven scattered demon chi before Drago gets them all, but we banished him and Shendu to the Netherworld along with eight demonic powers and twelve talismans. That is why Jackie and I need to retire after all this crazy and exhausting adventure! Tohru, since you have now become a full chi wizard, you and Jade will need their help right away!"

"Yes, sensei," said Tohru. "I understand, and I will be very honor to help them."

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Vickie and Travis were looking through the books. They were waiting for the next Chi Tang item to activate. Then, she had a thought of something that came to her.

"Hey, Travis, I think I've come up with something," she explained. Travis looked at her in astonishment. "Maybe, we could use of their help if the Chi Tang was activated or in case Zhen Tao will show up anytime now."

Travis sighed in depression and thought that it maybe a good idea. "Well, you know something, we got to do this mission on our own. But you maybe right, we do need their help just in case if it's an emergency."

Vickie chuckled joyfully, smiled her brother and nodded. Until suddenly, something's glowing that comes from the heartbell, and the same goes for the scroll of Zhou Ming. They turned their attention to see what was going on.

"The heart bell and the scroll of Zhou Ming are glowing together?" said Travis.

"What does this mean, big brother?" Vickie asked.

"This means that the new Chi Tang item has been activated."

"Let see what it is."She opened the scroll, and it appears that there's a picture of an object which has the compass with the strap, along with two bands on each side (one is the end of the strap and the other is attached to where the compass is).

"Oh, it's the Chi Tang detector, the second level one item we seek. What it does is to locate the all new Chi Tang items, which it was scattered across the world." Then, it appears that there's a picture of a beach. "It was located at the beach, Huntington Beach that is."

"Then, we must get to thatbeach to retrieve the Chi Tang detector before Zhen Tao does!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Right!"

Once Vickie and Travis left the hotel and went to Huntington Beach. The duo accidentally bumped into someone, and they all fell to the ground at the same time.

"Oh, we are so sorry about that! We were just--" Vickie was about to finish her sentence until she saw two familiar people and lowered her tone. "In a hurry." They all got up at the same time, and Vickie continued to speak. "Hey Jade, Tohru, we didn't see you guys, and we didn't even know you're here, also. And we again are very sorry about that."

"Hey, no problem, it happens all the time," said Jade. "So tell us, did the new Chi Tang item has been revealed yet?"

"We'll be very honor to come along and help you," added Tohru.

"Yes, the Chi Tang item has been activated," Travis explained. "It's the Chi Tang detector, it has the power to locate all the Chi Tang items, which they were scattered all over the world in ancient times. And the Chi Tang detector was located at Huntington Beach, that's where we're headed."

"The Chi Tang detector was at the beach?" said Jade. "Cool! We're surfing to the beach and catch the Chi Tang item. Talking about cowabunga!"

"Hello? What are we all waiting for? To Huntington Beach, that is!" Vickie reminded everyone about their mission, so they all headed to the beach.

Meanwhile, Jackie and Uncle were at the shop. Jackie was about to make tea for his uncle, and he gave it to him. After that, he read a book about ancient artifacts. Until suddenly, they heard the door opened, there's no one but the gusting wind.

"Aiieeyaa!" Uncle trembled and called his nephew. "Jackie, close the door, strong wind almost make my shop dirty!"

Jackie rushed to the door and tried to close it, but it wouldn't shut. "I am trying, Uncle, but the wind is getting stronger!" Once the wind was getting lower and lower, he slammed the door. He sighed and leaned his back against the door. "Whew, the weather forcast didn't mentioned about stronger winds, didn't they?"

"Think again!" said a voice who seemed to be Zhen's. Then, he appeared from thin air or out of nowhere.

Uncle gasped. "You! How on earth did you get in here from thin air?"

Zhen smirked. "Let's just say I know a thing or two to drop by. This will be our little secret. If you dare tell anyone about this especially for that 'know-it-all' Trang, I shall tear you both apart."

"Nice try, Zhen," said Jackie. "Your threats doesn't scare us at all. Ifyou ask me, I will always believe in Vickie, no matter what!"

Zhen clenched his teeth. "Fine, then have it your way!" He suddenly swarmed his shadows by his magic and it finally got bigger and wider. No matter what he's planning to do, Jackie and Uncle would have to stay strong whatever happens to them.

Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru were already headed to Huntington Beach to search for the Chi Tang detector. They all decided to split up to search for it. Tohru was at the sand area with the treasure detector, Jade was at the pier with the fishing rod to catch the Chi Tang, Travis was at the ocean waves to dive undersea, and Vickie was at the rocky hills with a pile of rocks which she carefully walk on. The harder she walks on stones, the longer she gets to find that item. She tried to walk slowly, or she would end up slipping the stones and broke her ankle or fell down into the water and get wet.

In few hours later, everyone was so exhausted searching for the Chi Tang detector. Tohru was all worn out at the sand area, and his treasure detector was all haywired or crashed. Jade was hoping to catch that Chi Tang item, but she ended up catching some fishes as well. Travis got out of the water, he ran out of air and swam back to shore, but no sign of a Chi Tang item. Vickie was sick and tired of walking on the stones and was so mad if she got lost of course. She sat down on the rock, kicking or punching some rocks beside her until something shining appeared.

Vickie glanced at the piece of a little rusty metal. She quickly dug some stones out to see what it is. Did she know what she think it is? She took out the heart bell which it was glowing lighter, and it is...it's a Chi Tang detector! She took it out and rushed to tell everyone the good news.

"Hey, guys!" Vickie shouted when she saw the whole gang were back together, waiting for her. "I found the Chi Tang detector!"

"Go, Vickie!" Jade cheered at her in triumph.

"You did it, Vickie," Tohru added.

"Since you found the Chi Tang item, let's all get out of here before-" Travis interrupted when everyone heard a growl from somewhere and saw Zhen's creatures were approaching. "It looks like we had unwanted guests, and they're here for the Chi Tang items!"

"You do not have to worry."Tohru took out the blowfish and fired directly at the shadow creatures immediately, but nothing happened. "The chi spells still not working?"

"Don't give up, T, there's some way you can defeat them." Jade tried to cheer him up. "Give them an extra,strongerblast as you can!"

He nodded and gave his extra shot as he can. He tried to fire those monsters from his stronger attacks to an extra strength blast, but he failed. No chi spells had an effect on them at all!He sat down and felt exhausted. "Oh, sorry, this is the best and strongest attack I have, and I could think of."

"It's okay, Tohru, let the heart bell do the job," said Vickie, taking the heart bell out and aimed at the dark monsters directly. "Go, heart bell, full blast!" When the heart bell attacks with light magic, Zhen's creatures were now losing their powers and faded away.

Everyone gave the three cheers for Vickie for an outstanding job. They all headed back to San Francisco along with two Chi Tang items found.

Meanwhile, Zhen was found at the dark lair of his mansion. He watched the four people along with two Chi Tang items at his magical illusion orb. Then, he swept the picture off from it with his claws.

"Blast! Those meddling fools now had two Chi Tang items, and I had none!" Zhen exclaimed. "So much for my pets, they had nothing to stand a chance against them. Oh well, it's time for me to find someone else to take their place, and those fools will never know what's in store now!" And he laughed and laughed as loud as he could to come up with a plan.

Back at San Francisco, Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru went to Uncle's shop to see Jackie and Uncle. When they came in, they saw a big mess or a wreckage in the shop. All the vases were crashed and broken into pieces, all the antiques and artifacts were shattered and ruined. All of the furniture were destroyed and some of them were broken in half. No one had seen this shop so messy or shattered across the room.

"What happened here!" Vickie asked in a shocking tone.

"I have no idea what's happening!" Jade replied with a panic expression.

"That's right, the shop was never look like this when we got here," said Tohru with a terrified look.

"Well, this sounds very serious," said Travis, looking unworried unlike the others. Until suddenly, he came up with something. "Jade, were Jackie and your geat uncle here or did they just left all this time?"

"Hm, I don't know," Jade replied. "I'll tried to call Jackieon his cell phone."

"Um, Jade, I think you should take a look at this before you called him," Tohru murmured. Everyone gathered up to see what he saw. He pointed down to the floor, and what they saw was the cell phone got crashed, which it belongs to Jackie!

Jade gasped. "Oh no, this can't be!"

"Travis, you don't think they're..." Vickie trembled.

Travis sighed and closed his eyes. "I thought as much, but I feared they were...oh, I can't say it as much!"

"Do you guys believe that Zhen kidnapped them?" Jade asked.

"Well, if he did, then what does he want from them?"

"Perhaps, he was planning to force them to tell him where we hid the Chi Tang items," Tohru replied.

"That may be true, Tohru," said Vickie, looking worried. "But if he didn't force them to tell him where they are, then he's going to do something very bad that's going to happen to them! Besides, what does that have to do with them? They had nothing to do with this, and they didn't even know anything about the Chi Tang items, Travis and I do!"

Jade sighed. "You had a very good point there, Vickie, and you're right. We are going to find them and rescue them from that creepy sorcerer guy, no matter what!"

Author's note: What will happen to Jackie and Uncle when they disappeared? (You'll find out in the future stories when the time is right.) Who will become Zhen's reinforcements? Stay tuned and find out!


	5. The Return of Ice Crew

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures

(Series 2, Season 1 version)

(Again, I do not own JCA, thank you!)

Chapter 5: The Return of Ice Crew

After Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru cleaned everything up and helped each other out in the shop, they all searched up and down, left and right and called out for Jackie and Uncle. Everyone split up and searched every building in the city.

"Jackie! Uncle!" Jade shouted everywhere and repeated all over again.

"Jackie! Sensei! Where are you?" Tohru yelled.

"Can you hear me now?" Travis asked and shouted. "Jackie? Mr. Chan?"

"Jackie? Mr. Chan? Where did you both go to?" Vickie shouted.

When the long search for Jackie and Uncle were over and it was nearly dark in the night, everyone got back together and felt exhausted after they searched for them all day long. So they decided to go to the restaurant for dinner and went to Chinese cuisine restaurant. Even though, they were disappointed for lost track on Jackie and Uncle, but since they hadn't eaten for hours, they all headed to Chinatown.

Meanwhile, at Zhen's mansion, Zhen was looking through his magical illusion orb and saw Vickie and the others went to the restaurant. He smirked and swept it off with his claws.

"Well, well, sounds to me that they knew about the disappearance of two Chans," he said. "They had to keep finding them alright and all will be reveal when the time is right!" Then all of the sudden, he sensed something strange. "Hmm, my senses are tingling, I had easily sensed that those three men are starving to escape from prison. They could be quite useful to me and helped me retrieve the new Chi Tang items from now on!"

After Zhen's problems were over, he cackled and disappeared into thin air to get the require of three men from prison.

Speaking of whom, there was a young, blonde man along with his two friends, who were held up at Section 13 prison. It was Strikemaster Ice that is, and his crew, MC Cobra and DJ Fist! They were so furious that they were in the prison for five years since the incident of Drago's destruction. And they all wanted to escape from this cell hole so badly!

"Yo, dog, tell us, when are you going to set us free?" Strikemaster Ice asked the security guard, who was guarding them.

"We won't release you three until you behave properly," he answered, "besides, are you getting tired of asking the same question over and over again? I'm always getting tired of giving the same answer to you all over again! So keep you big mouth shut, mister!"

Strikemaster Ice turned around growling and clenching his fist. He have had enough with this prison contraption; he doesn't want to wait until he was in the good behavior. He wants to be released right now and so does his crew.

"Man, there must be some way we can get out of here," said Strikemaster Ice.

"Dude, like how are we going to do that?" MC Cobra asked, while DJ Fist nodded.

Strikemaster Ice shrugged. "I don't know, but we need to come up with a plan...a prison break plan."

"There's no need to do that," said a mysterious voice, who appears to be Zhen. The security guard gasped when he saw him in person. He knocked him unconscious with his dark vibration magic and threw him to the wall.

Strikemaster Ice and his crew were very surprise to see Zhen's amazing antics. "Yo, dude, that was so cool that you made this cop guy go all whacked!"

"Well, there is no need to thank me for it," Zhen told him and launched his dark magic blast. "Stand back everyone, I am going to melt this prison bars you were trapped in!" When the Ice crew stand back as they can, he blasted his magic, and the prison walls shattered into pieces.

Suddenly, they heard an alarm, a very loud one. Which means Section 13 agents will be on their way soon. Zhen quickly escapes with his powers along with the Ice crew. When all the agents, including their leader Captain Black, got to the prison area, they found the prison door fell apart and the Ice crew were gone.

At the Chinese restaurant, everyone had noodles for dinner. Until few minutes later, Jade's cell phone rang. She picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Jade, it's Black," he called on the phone. "Is your Uncle Jackie here? Because I tried to call on his cell phone, but he wouldn't answered. I also tried to call your uncle's shop, but your uncle wasn't here either. That's why I called you."

"Um, Captain Black, there's something I had to tell you," she explained. "Jackie and Uncle were missing, and we can't seem to find them at all. My friends, Tohru, and I searched everywhere in this town all day long! Do you think you can track them down?"

Captain Black's face looked serious and shock after he heard what she was saying. "Hold on, they're missing? Are you serious? But how?"

"They were captured by some weirdo, freaky guy named Zhen Tao!"

"Whoa nelly! No problem, my experts will track them down as they can. You and your friends can come to Section 13 as well, Jade, and I had some shocking news for you."

"Right, we're on our way!" Jade hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Jade?" Vickie asked.

"It's Captain Black, the head of Section 13," Jade replied. "He said he wants us to come to Section 13. You can come with us if you want."

"Of course, we can come along," said Travis seriously and Vickie nodded.

"Then, let's go!"

After everyone ate their dinner and already paid their food, Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru headed to Section 13. They saw Captain Black picked up some footage from the surveillance camera. They all went to see what was going on.

"Hey, Captain Black, what did you got here?" Jade asked.

"I've gotten some footage from the surveillance at the prison cell," Black answered, showing them the footage of the prison break along with Zhen and the Ice crew. Everyone was so shock to see what was happening! "There was this mysterious, black-hooded guy, who came from nowhere, broke out of Ice's prison. Then, they quickly vanished into thin air before we arrived. No one has seen this guy or heard of him when he entered Section 13. In my opinion, I bet he is packing some voodoo powers."

"It's Zhen!" Vickie and Travis exclaimed in unison.

"Excuse me?" He interrupted and raised his eyebrow. "And who are you people?"

"Oh, my name is Vickie Trang, sir," Vickie introduced herself and her brother to Black. "This is my brother, Travis, and you must be..."

"Black, Captain Black. It was very nice to meet you both. Anyway, do you know anything about this Zhen guy?"

"Actually, Captain Black, we do know a little about him," Travis explained. "All we know is that he was in the slumber in centuries ago. Also, he claims the Chi Tang items for the destruction of the entire world. He is the most greater dark sorcerer of all evil, and that's who Zhen Tao is!"

"Yes, I know it's very hard to believe, Captain Black," Vickie explained to him as well. "But you got to bear with us, what my brother says to you is true. That is why we are here to protect the Chi Tang items from the forces of darkness. We're going to stop Zhen, collect the Chi Tang items and put in the safe place, and rescue Jackie and Mr. Chan right away!"

Suddenly, the Chi Tang detector, which Vickie got on her wrist, was glowing brighter. This means the new Chi Tang item has been activated. Everyone gathered up to see what was going on. The projection of the Chi Tang detector shows the picture of a bow and arrow, but it was 12 inches tall and slightly blue, gold, and silver.

Travis gasped. "It's a shifting arrow! Unlike other bows and arrows, the shifting arrow grants the ability not only the old regular arrow shot out alone, but it has a magical, special ability for your wildest imagination! For instance, it can turn into any kind of element or magic ability when you call out and use the shifting arrow wisely."

Few moments later, the projection shows them where it was located at. "It was at Waikiki Beach in Honolulu, Hawaii," said Vickie. "We must get there before Zhen does!"

"And I'll pull some strings to get you there in Honolulu," said Captain Black seriously.

"Do you mean that, Captain Black?"

"Of course, I do. So what are you waiting for? Your jet is waiting for you."

Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru had arrived at Waikiki Beach in Hawaii, thanks to Captain Black. They had to find the shifting arrow somewhere in this island. Until the Chi Tang detector glows brighter, and it points directly beyond the huge rock.

"This is strange," Vickie muttered. "The huge rock is not a Chi Tang item!" Travis then quickly hit her head with the magazine. "Hey!"

"Of course it's not, silly!" Travis said angrily. "But something behind or under the rock is! Tohru, can you lift the rock, please?"

Tohru nodded and carried the rock from the ground. For their surprise, they finally found the shifting arrow! Jade picked up the shifting arrow and Tohru put down the rock where it was before. Until suddenly, they heard a battle cries somewhere in this island. It appears that it was Strikemaster Ice and his crew, but not only that, Zhen showed up as well.

"Many thanks for finding that shifting arrow, Trang!" Zhen exclaimed.

Everyone gasped, and their expressions seem to be shock.

"Zhen," said Tohru.

"And...Strikemaster Ice?" said Jade.

"Oh, please, don't tell me they were now working for Zhen, did they?" Vickie trembled.

"Yo, dog, we already know those two, but who were the other two?" Strikemaster Ice asked to Zhen.

"For starters, the cunning one is Vickie Trang, and the other one, who used to be smart, is her brother Travis Trang," he answered.

"Well, that's settles everything, so bring on the hurt!" Strikemaster Ice exclaimed. He and his crew were ready for a fight against them. Vickie gave Ice a jump kick; Travis punched MC Cobra, but he missed and ended up kicking his back; and Tohru crushes DJ Fist with his body slam. Jade tried to get away with the shifting arrow, but ended up being corner by Zhen.

"You're at the end of the rope now, foolish girl!" said Zhen angrily. "Now, if you just hand over the shifting arrow, your life will be spared as well."

"Yeah right," said Jade sarcasticly. "Like I'm going to believe every word you say...not! Shifting arrow, light burst attack!"

When Jade used the shifting arrow, something really happened like it was starting to glow or sparkle. She aimed and fired directly at him, and when Zhen got hit, he got slammed to the palm tree and fell to the ground. Everyone saw the amazing event what Jade did to Zhen while they stopped fighting.

"Whoa, man, now here's something you don't see everyday," Strikemaster Ice murmured.

"Oh yeah, never we had seen this one before," said MC Cobra.

"Way to go, Jade!" Vickie cheered. "That was the smartest move you made, the way you defeat Zhen with the shifting arrow was awesome!"

"Good work, Jade!" said Tohru.

"I am very proud of you!" said Travis.

"Oh, come on, it was nothing really," said Jade.

"Alright, skip with a chit-chat, dogs, we had a battle to finish!" Strikemaster Ice exclaimed. "Zhen Tao wants the Chi Tang item pronto!"

He and his crew were ready for round two. Tohru takes down Strikemaster Ice and throws him at the sea. Vickie kicked and punch DJ Fist; while he stayed down, she used the flying leap kick on him and knocked him out to the sea. Finally, Travis battled MC Cobra with the arm thrust and throws him to the sea as well.

After Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru battled the bad guys and headed back to San Francisco, the Ice crew got out of the water until they heard the footsteps approaching. They saw Zhen coming towards them with an angry expression on his face.

"Yo, Z, do you think you can dry us with your hocus-pocus magic?" Strikemaster Ice asked nicely. A few seconds later, Zhen screamed in a furious rage like giving himself a quite of headache.

Back in San Francisco, Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru were at Section 13 to see Captain Black. Vickie and Travis wanted to thank him for helping them out and everything. He told them that it was nothing at all; also he says that whenever they need anything, they had to let him know. And they were all happy to see him help out as well.


	6. Enter the Sea and Shrine In Japan

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures

(Series 2, Season 1 version)

(Again, I do not own JCA, thank you!)

Chapter 6: Enter the Sea and Shrine In Japan

Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru went sailing at Seto Inland Sea in Japan. They had discover a new Chi Tang item somewhere below the sea. According to the Chi Tang detector Travis had, it was pointing between the rocks.

"The Chi Tang detector sensed that the new Chi Tang item, the stick of ninja, was over there," said Travis. He took off the Chi Tang detector and his shoes, and he dove underwater to get it. Few seconds later, he finally found a stick of ninja, which it was one foot long and a wood-looking stick like a bamboo. "Finally, I found the Chi Tang item!"

"Ew, that was a stick of ninja? Ow!" said Vickie, who got hit with a Chi Tang by her brother.

"Do not be fool by its appearances, Vickie!" He warned her. "The stick of ninja has some of a hidden power like transforming into a different weapon."

"Uh, that's good, Travis," said Tohru. "Now, we have to keep going before Zhen and his goons does."

"Yo, sumo, you're a little too late now!" said a voice who seemed to be Strikemaster Ice. When everyone saw him and his crew, they were riding on the motor boat. "Now, time to cup over the Chi Tang or else!"

"Oh, great, guess who it is again," said Travis in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, it's what's-their-name again," said Vickie in a sarcastic tone.

"Yo, they call me Strikemaster Ice," Ice introduced himself and his crew to the two newcomers. "And this is my crew, DJ Fist and MC Cobra."

"Well then, Strikemaster Ice, it was nice knowing you...not!" said Vickie. "Unfortunately, this Chi Tang we found is now belongs to us. Since we got it first, there is no way we are giving this to you. So why don't you three just get lost already?"

"Well, what do you know?" said MC Cobra. "This pretty girl have guts if you know what I'm saying, yo!"

"Yeah, so you think you had the guts, Trang, but are you tough enough to devour us?" Strikemaster Ice asked when he took the oar from the boat.

When the Ice crew prepared for a fight for a Chi Tang, they all leapt from their boat at the same time to Vickie's. Vickie also leapt from her boat and blocked their way by kicking them to the sea. Once their heads got out of the water, she stepped each one from losing her balance and jumped right back to her boat. Tohru started the engine of the motor boat and sailed away from the Ice crew.

The Ice gang swam to their motor boat and got out of the water. "This is whack, yo!" said Strikemaster Ice to his crew. "Aw man, Z-man's going to have our heads if we don't deliver the Chi Tang items to him."

"I'm sorry, did you just say something about me or the Chi Tang items?" Zhen Tao asked. They all turned around, looked down at the water, and screamed in surprise when they saw him in the reflection mode.

"Uh, yo, Z, how you've been?" Strikemaster Ice chuckled nervously.

"It seems to me that you failed to retrieve the stick of ninja!" Zhen warned them in a loud tone, and later, he lowered his voice. "But it's not necessary anyway, because I sensed the new Chi Tang item has been activated. Also, it's still around in Japan, but you will never find it underwater, it's somewhere besides the sea."

The Ice crew grinned and nodded once they couldn't wait to retrieve the next item.

Speaking of the next Chi Tang item, the Chi Tang detector sensed it when it was glowing. Everyone gathered around at their boat and saw what it was. It shows the picture of a butterfly, but it was made of colored-glass type.

"It's the monarch fairy wings!" Travis explained. "What it does is that it can give you wings to fly with." Few seconds later, it shows the location of where it was. "It also tells us that it was located at some shrine..."

"Itsukushima shrine," Tohru responded. "I've heard of this shrine before, but very little, all I know that it's been there centuries ago."

"Then, we should check it out and find the monarch fairy wings," said Jade. "Step on it, T."

Once everyone has arrived at Itsukushima shrine in Japan, they saw how big and beautiful this shrine was. Tohru took a camera out and took a picture of it. Travis took the Chi Tang detector out and tried to find the monarch fairy wings. Jade took out the binoculars and look closely at the shrine. Until suddenly, they heard a young woman screamed. Everyone gasped and went to see where it's coming from. Few seconds later, Vickie quickly pointed out and saw a lady, who couldn't swim back to shore and was caught by a strong current, was in danger. Everyone saw her in the same direction as well.

"Somebody, anybody, help mee!" she screamed and gurgled at a time.

"Don't worry, just hang in there, we're here to help you out!" Vickie shouted.

"Oh, please do hurry, and I'd appreciate that!"

Vickie quickly took off her vest and her shoes, and dive in the water. She tried to swim close to her as she can, but the waves kept getting in her way and losing her concentration. Once she managed swimming through the waves, she finally get closer to her. The Japanese girl was coughing when she choked and Vickie grabbed onto her tightly. She swam back to the boat harder as she can because she was bringing the drowning girl with her and the incident of the strong current never ends. Finally, they made it back to the boat, everyone helped them out of the water, and they're safe from the current!

"Whoa, talking about a close call!" said Jade. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, I'm cool," Vickie replied and then cough a little. She turned to the Japanese girl. "What about you? Are you feeling alright as well?"

She nodded at her and said, "Yeah, I'm okay and thanks for saving me and my life as well. And my name is Sakura by the way."

"Oh, it was nothing, Sakura," said Vickie, "the name's Vickie, this is my brother, Travis, and my friends, Jade and Tohru."

"Well, it was nice to meet you all!" said Sakura. "So what do you all been doing in the middle of the sea?"

"We were about to go and see the Itsukushima shrine," Tohru replied and pointed at the place, which they were headed.

"Yeah, the reason we're going there is that we're looking for a rare artifact," Travis added.

"And...do you know what it is you've been looking for?" Sakura wondered.

"Of course, we do!" Jade answered. "We've been looking for an artifact, that used to be the Chi Tang item."

"Jade!" Vickie interrupted her.

"Hold on, Vickie, we're looking for the monarch fairy wings, and we had to retrieve it before the bad guys--" She mufffled when Vickie covered her mouth.

"What are we waiting for, Tohru?" Vickie ordered. "Let's go, now!"

When Tohru started the motor boat engine, something made Vickie very curious.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" she asked and Sakura nodded. "How exactly did this happen to you while you're drowning? I mean, what made you fell in the water?"

Sakura frowned and sighed about her question if she forgot to explain what happen before she met them. "Well, it started when I was rowing my boat. I was about to take a glimpse of the shrine. When I stood up, the waves were out of control. I thought I sensed the wind was coming, but the ocean waves are getting stronger that I lost my balance and fell in the water. And that explains what happened."

"Oh my goodness," said Vickie with a lower tone voice. "If I were you, I would be careful next time."

Sakura nodded. "You're absolutely right, Vickie."

When everyone made it to the shrine, Travis took out the Chi Tang detector to see if the monarch fairy wings were present. Once the arrow points atop of the shrine's ceiling, they finally found the monarch fairy wings. But the problem is how were they going to get it from up there?

"Okay, you guys, we need a rope to get up there," said Travis.

Luckily, Jade got the rope out from the supply crate. "Hey Travis, I got the rope out, is it long enough will do?" And then, she took out a hook as well. "And I believe you need this one as well."

Travis winked at her and gave himself an idea. He took the rope and the hook from her and started tying the hook with the end rope. Once he checked to see if the knot was too tight, he spin it and then throw it up high to the ceiling. After it grabs something to hold onto, he checked to see if it is safe to climb.

"Okay, one of us has to climb up to the ceiling and get that Chi Tang item," Travis explained. That's when Vickie decided to be a volunteer.

"Fine, I'll do it," she said, taking the rope from Travis's hand and start climbing on top of the ceiling. When she made it on top, she slowly crawled on the rail and got close enough to reach the Chi Tang. She almost got it, and finally, she retrieved it! She was about to climb back down until she heard a battle cry. Everyone looked up and saw who they appeared to be...oh yes, it's the one and only...the Ice crew! But this time, they were riding on their gliders as well.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, the Ice crew's back, yo!" Strikemaster Ice shouted. Everyone widened their eyes in surprise and they all gasped in shock; except for Sakura, who doesn't seem to know these people, of course.

"Who are these people?" she asked.

Jade was about to explain this to her. "Uh, this annoying guy with zits named Strikemaster Ice, this guy with the pointy nose is MC Cobra, and the guy with muscles, who seemed to be quiet and doesn't talk much, is DJ Fist. They were the bad guys, and they were working for that creepy sorcerer dude named Zhen Tao. That is why we must collect and protect the Chi Tang items from falling into the wrong hands, and it is our mission to do it, got that?"

"Yes, I finally got that!" Sakura replied. "Thanks for explaining everything, Jade, I'm finally understand now!"

Back to the action, Strikemaster Ice and his gang were circling around and gaining on Vickie.

"Alright, Trang, hand over the monarch fairy wings, or you'll end up having the end of the rope as well!" Ice exclaimed, taking the steel blade from his pocket.

"Very funny you should say that, Ice, but there is no way I'll be giving this to you," said Vickie with the annoying tone.

"Fine, have it your way!" Ice threw the steel blade at the rope and cut it off. Vickie screamed and almost fell into the water.

"Vickie, no!" Everyone shouted at her.

Suddenly, she remembered what kind of power the monarch fairy wings have. So she took it out from the pocket and shouted, "Go, monarch fairy wings!"

The monarch fairy wings glowed and flapped its wings to fly, and it came straight towards Vickie's back to attach it. Once she earned her wings, she flew back to the Ice gang. The trio was so shock that they didn't expect that to happen. So they charged right towards her, but she flew up high to dodge it, and they ended up bumping each other and fell into the water.

Vickie flew down to the boat where the others were until the Ice crew got out of the water as well. They jumped to the boat, which Vickie and the others were now, and started fighting against them. Vickie attacked MC Cobra with a punch first, and then a leap kick which sent him back into the water. Travis battled DJ Fist with a karate chop first, then a kick, and finally he used the stick of ninja to transform it into a bo which knocks him out of the boat and into the water. Travis was very pleased with his Chi Tang that he spun it and kissed it for his pride. Sakura was blocked by Strikemaster Ice, even though she has no choice, but to fight him like the others do. First, she stomped his feet and gave him a real pain, she punched his face, and finally she pushed him out of the boat. Everyone was so impressed by her motives that they gave her a cheer!

"Yay! You go girl!" Vickie gave her an applause, followed by everyone else as well. "I didn't know you can fight very well like us. Where did you learn your moves?"

"Let's just say I know a thing or two," Sakura shrugged and began to chuckle as well. And so, everyone began to laugh with her as well.

After having the incredible journey at the sea and the shrine, Sakura showed everyone where her homeland is. So they brought her home and were about to say good-bye as well.

"I had a wonderful time with you guys," said Sakura, "this is got to be the most exciting adventures I had experience in my life! Maybe, we can do it again until we meet again."

"Oh, I'm glad you're able to help us, Sakura, but that won't be necessary--ow!" Vickie got interrupted when she got hit on her head by Travis, which changes her subject. "I mean, don't call us, we'll call you, or we'll meet again in person next time."

"This is it, I guess it's time for us to leave now," said Travis. "So farewell, Sakura."

After everyone waved at Sakura and say good-bye to her, they all headed to the cruise ship to sail back in San Francisco. Who knows what journey lies ahead of them?


	7. A Flower That Smells Like Chi Tang

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures

(Series 2, Season 1 version)

(Again, I do not own JCA, thank you!)

Chapter 7: A Flower That Smells Like Chi Tang

When Vickie and Jade had arrived in Arkansas, they had been told that the new Chi Tang item has been activated. They were walking where the Chi Tang detector guides them to. This means they were heading to Petit Jean State Park, and that's where the Chi Tang was found.

"Whoa, this park is so amazing," said Jade, as she can smell the fresh air of the environment.

"I had to agree with you, Jade," said Vickie, "but first, we had to find the Chi Tang item, the flower baton."

"Right, I got your back, Vickie!" Jade was starting to look around the bushes.

Once Vickie and Jade were looking for the flower baton, they didn't notice that there was a medium, blonde-haired girl with bright blue eyes who was standing behind the tree. She took a look to see what they were doing if she was afraid or too shy to come out from the tree.

"I'll tell you one thing, Jade," said Vickie. "There were too many flowers that we can't even tell which one is the flower baton. So what about we're going to pick every single flower and smell it. Perhaps, we can find one and can't smell it, unlike any other flowers we smell, and that would be the signal of the Chi Tang item. What do you think?"

"Oh, come on, Vickie!" Jade rolled her eyes and glared at her. "It's going to take hours or days, or even forever to smell every one of them! Besides, shouldn't you use the Chi Tang detector to find it?"

"I guess you a good point there, and I'll give it a shot." Vickie was about to use it until the arrow was pointing at the waterfall. "Unfortunately, Jade, you've spoken too soon, let's go!"

While Vickie and Jade went around the waterfall, the blonde haired-girl followed them as well. Once they were behind the waterfall, they saw the stainsteel stem with the rainbow petals around the yellow pearl crystal was the flower baton. They had finally found it until Zhen and the Ice crew showed up from the shadows.

"Well, well, look who finally showed up," said Zhen, "if it isn't Trang and her sidekick, Jade Chan. Boy, am I right or what?"

"Oh, great, it's Zhen and his geeks," said Vickie with a frown face. The blonde haired-girl hid behind the boulders and watch the scene in action.

"Yo, girlfriend, who do you call us 'geeks'?" Strikemaster Ice asked.

"Why, you three stooges, of course," she replied. "Who else am I talking to, dude?"

"Well, funny girl thinks she has a smart mouth than we expected," said MC Cobra to his pals as they began to laugh at his nonsense.

"Well, those three know-it-alls think they were so smart than they acted," said Vickie to Jade, and they both giggled.

"Alright people, less talk more action, let's get down to business, now shall we!" Zhen placed his hands on his head if he went totally crazy. It's like listening to every people's conversation made his head spin.

"This dude needs to chill," said Strikemaster Ice, while DJ Fist nodded.

Everyone began to fight one another for the flower baton. Jade kicked Strikemaster Ice and knocked him to the ground. DJ Fist grabbed Vickie's arm and toss her to the wall. While MC Cobra kicked Jade behind, and she ended up landing on Vickie's stomach when she was about to get up. Since the bad guys won the battle and the girls lost, they were about to take the flower baton until the arrow strikes at them. Which cause them to drop the Chi Tang item, and they saw Vickie with the shifting arrow.

"Nobody dares touching my treasure and gets away with it, you punks!" Vickie gave them the warning.

"Well, nobody ask you any favors, and we'll just see about that," said Zhen. He came to the spot where the flower baton was at. He was about to snatch it until it was gone! "Huh, what? It was there a second ago. Alright, where is it!"

Everyone glanced at each other in shock when the Chi Tang item was missing. It couldn't just walk by itself, now could it? Then, they realized that someone else must have found it and taken it for themselves. Zhen and his gang were about to leave and search for the item.

"We will meet again, Trang," he said, "once I will find someone with the flower baton first, and I'll come back and deal with you later."

After Zhen and the Ice crew vanished into thin air, Vickie and Jade were about to do the same thing.

"Come on, Jade, we must find that Chi Tang item someone else had before Zhen does," said Vickie, taking the Chi Tang detector out to search for the flower baton. So they both headed to the same direction which it slows them directly.

At the hometown of Arkansas, the blonde haired-girl, whose name was Miranda, walked to her home. She lived in a nice, cozy cottage along with the well next to it. When she came into her home, she had a small kitchen and a small living room with stairs. Once she went upstairs, she has a small bathroom and a petite bedroom. When she came to her bedroom, she took something out from her purse and 'that' something she was holding could be the flower baton the others were looking for.

"What could this special flower do anyway?" she wondered. She tried to smell it, but her nose suddenly itches. She rub it very gently until the itch in her nose was gone. But she didn't notice that the yellow pearl of the flower baton glows a second ago, and it stops.

Meanwhile, Vickie and Jade were still following the Chi Tang detector's tracks. They were now at the hometown of Arkansas, which could mean that the flower baton was nearby. All they had to do was to find someone who had that Chi Tang item, but it was not that simple!

"The Chi Tang detector may have sensed that the flower baton lies beyond this village," said Vickie. "But it could be anywhere...or should I say it could be any 'building.'"

They both saw too many houses, restaurants, and shops everywhere. It's like seeing one place to another was too much for them!

"Aww, but that's way too impossible!" Jade complained. "There were too many places, how are we going to find a place which someone has the flower baton?"

"Maybe, we should let the Chi Tang detector do the job here," Vickie answered. "Come on, it will locate the flower baton anywhere before Zhen and his henchmen will."

Back at the cottage, Miranda was very curious about the flower baton. She was looking at it, and then, she came up with something.

"This flower was not like any other flowers," she explained. "It doesn't had a sweet smell like any other flowers had. Oh, wait, I just over heard the girl, and she says that this flower has some mystical, magical hidden power within. I think that what she says or something like that. Perhaps, I can go and find her so I can give this to her. Except I have no idea where she was right now, but I had no other choice but to find her right away!"

When Miranda was about to leave the cottage, she accidentally bumped into a tall, dark and evil sorcerer along with three men.

"Well, hello there, and nice place you got there," Zhen complimented her.

Miranda gasped and was very scared of the bad guys when she grasped the flower baton and hid behind her back. "Who, who are you, and what are you doing here? How did you get here!"

Zhen snickered. "Well, I had my own ways, my dear. But most importantly, you have something that I want. And what I want, I take!"

Strikemaster Ice and his crew came closer to Miranda, and now she was surrounded. And then, she began to scream out loud as she can when she was finally got scared.

Meanwhile, back at the hometown, Vickie and Jade heard a scream, which it was coming from the woods.

"Jade, did you hear that?" Vickie asked.

"Yes, I heard it!" Jade replied. Then, all of the sudden, the Chi Tang detector glows out of control, and it points directly beyond the woods. "Uh, Vickie, you don't suppose..."

"Then, we must get to the woods immediately, hurry!" Vickie exclaimed. So they both rushed to the woods to see what was happening.

Meanwhile, back to the cottage, DJ Fist grabbed behind Miranda, and MC Cobra took the flower baton from her. Then, he gave it to Zhen Tao. Later on, DJ pushes her to the ground. Zhen was impress that he finally got his first Chi Tang item.

"At last, the flower baton finally belongs to me!" he cackled. Until a shot of arrow went straight across his hand, which made him drop the flower baton. And then, everyone saw the two brave girls in action!

"Listen up, dude, you don't touch things that weren't belong to you, especially for those who don't even know how to use them wisely!" said Vickie, and then she turned to Miranda. "Heh heh, sorry, no offense, miss."

"Doesn't this girlfriend mean 'you don't _take_ things that weren't belong to you'?" Strikemaster Ice whispered to his crew, and they were all like nodded or shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm afraid this Chi Tang item belongs to me now, loser!" said Zhen, taking the flower baton until Miranda snatched it quickly. He was in for the big shock alright!

"Here, I believe this item belongs to you!" said Miranda, throwing the flower baton to Vickie.

"Hey, thanks, I owe you one," said Vickie, catching the Chi Tang item.

Zhen gasped and ran towards Vickie along with the Ice crew following as well. "No! This item should have belong to me!"

Vickie called out the flower baton as it glows and sparkles at the same time. She spun it and twirled it until suddenly, the green, magical vine appears from the item. She used it to whiplash the bad guys and knocked them to the trees. They were finally become unconscious as well. When Zhen woke up a second ago, he snarled and used the magic smoke to make him and the Ice crew disappeared. He knew they were defeated once again by Vickie and her friends.

After the search for the flower baton has been found and Zhen's terror was over, Vickie, Jade, and Miranda were about to introduce each other.

"My name is Vickie Trang and this is my friend, Jade Chan," said Vickie.

"My name is Miranda Wildflowers, it was nice to meet you all," said Miranda. Then, she was about to explain to them about how she know about their missions and why she took the flower baton from the very first place without everybody noticed. "So I was about to give this flower baton to you, and I had to start looking for you first. If the bad guys haven't start interfering me, then I would be able to look for you and meet you. I mean, I should've given it to you from the first place until those mean guys were gone, and I--"

"Miranda, Miranda, relax!" said Vickie. "We know it wasn't your fault, you were just trying to help and protect that Chi Tang for us."

"Yeah, and we all appreciate that," Jade added. "Besides, you don't have to be afraid of us, we're your friends now!"

Miranda was surprised to hear what Jade had to say to her. She had to smile until she realized something in her mind.

"I never had any friends in my life," she said shakingly. "I always been alone all this time. When I was a child, I wasn't very good making friends with anyone or nobody wants to be my friend, not even a single one."

"Seriously?" Jade wondered.

"I am very beyond serious!" Miranda said dryly. "But until now, I finally get to meet both of you. And I thank you for becoming my best friends ever!"

"Oh, it was nothing," said Vickie. "Tell you what, what about we can all go to the bakery together and have some muffins? Does it sound good to you?"

Miranda nodded and began to smile at her. So they all headed to the bakery store to take a long break and finally get to know each other very well.


	8. Rocket And Roll Style

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures

(Series 2, Season 1 version)

(Again, I do not own JCA, thank you!)

Chapter 8: Rocket And Roll Style

When the Chi Tang detector discovered a new Chi Tang item, it shows the projection of the boots along with the small rocket engine.

"A new Chi Tang item that we seek is the jet-rocket boots," Travis explained. "Unlike the monarch fairy wings, it has the ability to pack up speed and flight." Then, the projection shows where to find it. "It's in Belogradchik Rocks at Bulgaria, and that's where we will find it."

Since Vickie and Travis were hiking at Belogradchik Rocks in Bulgaria, they were about to find the jet-rocket boots until Vickie spotted one.

"Travis, look!" Vickie pointed out and narrowed her eyes. "Jet-rocket boots at one o'clock!"

"Well, how lucky can we be?" said Travis, as he was about to take the jet-rocket boots. Until suddenly, he heard someone's footsteps coming from their direction.

"Yo, dude, this jet-rocket boots belongs to master Zhen Tao," said Strikemaster Ice.

When Vickie and Travis turned around, they saw Strikemaster Ice, MC Cobra, and DJ Fist who arrived just in time.

"Oh no, not you three again!" Vickie complained and was about to get annoy if they kept following them as well.

"Oh yeah, it's us again as well, tomboy!" MC Cobra smiled, while DJ Fist grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, we're so going to burn your crust after you gave us the humiliation defeat! You know what I'm saying?" Strikemaster Ice argued.

"Listen here, dog!" said Vickie. "We were just doing our job here. Yo, if you'll excuse us, we're taking the jet-rocket boots with us."

"Not until you'll get pass through us first!"

So the battle has begun between the Ice crew and two Trangs. Travis took down DJ Fist, and they both gave each other a knock out punch along with a swift kick. Then, that leaves Vickie must fight both MC Cobra and Strikemaster Ice. She first fought MC Cobra by giving him an arm thrust and lured him to the ground. But she was knocked to the ground by Strikemaster Ice who was kicking her behind. When she was about to get up, he was approaching to her and was ready to stomp her with his foot. She quickly dodged it and held on to his foot and gave him a spin. While DJ Fist was fighting Travis, he saw him spinning out of control, and then they both crashed each other and knock them to the ground.

After their battles were over, Travis took the jet-rocket boots while Vickie makes a comment to the Ice crew, who were lying to the ground, knocking themselves silly. "Well, playtime is over, boys! Because we're taking this Chi Tang item with us, and there's no way you can stop us now!"

Vickie and Travis were taking a flight home to San Francisco and went to their hotel after they left Bulgaria. They felt to exhausted that they really wanted to take a nap for awhile. So they dropped everything, including the jet-rocket boots which Travis had to test it later, and headed straight down to their bedrooms and take a rest.

Few hours later, a mysterious man appeared in front of their yard. He took out the sharp object from his trinket and made a circle on the glass door next to the door handle. When the round glass fell to the floor, he unlocked the latch and opened the door. He entered the hotel room and looked for something very valuable to him. He looked at the drawers, cabinets, and closets everywhere, but there was no luck. Until he found something very precious to him...the jet-rocket boots! He quickly grabbed the Chi Tang item and tried to keep it down as he can. Once he took it, he rushed to the yard as he can until the light appears to be on.

When the thief stopped moving, he slowly saw someone who turned on the lights is Travis. They both opened their mouths very wide and widened their eyes as a size of the gongs. Travis pointed at the thief and was about to speak, but failed for his first three attempts if he was running out of breath.

"You thief!" Travis whispered, trying to get close to the thief, but the burglar moved back away from him if he was afraid to be capture. "Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Why are you taking my property that doesn't belong to you, and what are you going to do with it?"

The super thief doesn't care what he was asking for and had no time to answer all of his questions. He began to run away from him, but his foot was caught by Travis. He tried to loosen his foot up, so he kicked his face, ran to the yard, and jumped over twenty feet to the ground. He used his grappling hook to hang on to himself and swing to another building. But Travis followed him as he leapt over the ledge and grabbed him!

The two boys struggled each other one another and lost the direction where the thief was headed. He let go of the rope and landed on the different building, but lost his balance because Travis was grabbing him behind. He let him go and prepared for battle. The thief punched his face, but he dodged it, which it was a good defense. Travis used his karate chop on him, but he blocked it. And then, the thief lowered himself, used his swift kick which cause Travis to trip or fall to the ground.

As soon as Travis got up on his feet, he have had enough of his mind games so far. Before he's running out of breath, he was now ready to speak.

"Whoa, man!" he exclaimed. "I tell you what, you're a very good and skillful fighter! I guess Zhen hired you and sent you there because you're a brave warrior than those three clowns I met whom he hired."

"Why, thank you," said the man and was about to change his subject. "But who's Zhen? And I had no idea what you're talking about, because I'm heading solo."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you're not working for him? You're not joining the forces of darkness?"

"No, the name is Bryan, by the way."

"Oh, great, now someone else is after the Chi Tang items as well!" Travis slapped his forehead when he almost said it out loud, but he quickly covered his mouth since his cover was all blown out as well.

"Chi Tang items? Now, what was that all about?"

"Uh, Bryan, it was very hard for you to believe, and it was very hard for me to explain as well. I know it sounds very crazy, but you're not going to believe me if I told you--"

"Dude, will you please give me the info already!"

"Okay then, you see, the property that you took from me is the Chi Tang item. That Chi Tang item was called a jet-rocket boots. It was an unique artifact that must be protected from the forces of darkness. So if you don't mind, could you please hand it over to me so I can have it back? And the name is Travis, by the way."

Bryan blinked his eyes in astonishment and took the jet-rocket boots from his bag. "Is it this one?"

"Yes, that's the one I want, now hand it over," said Travis impatiently.

"Sorry dude, not a chance," said Bryan, keeping the Chi Tang item for himself.

Travis was not surprise after all. "What? Why? Oh, now I get it, you're going to steal it from me and what a good-for-nothing thief you are! And haven't you learned that stealing is wrong?"

"Well, uh, it doesn't concern to you and mind your own business!" Bryan argued when he was out-raged. He put on the jet-rocket boots and tried to fly away from him. But Travis grabbed onto his legs to lower him down. "Hey, let go of me, buster!"

"Not until I get something that I want first, and I want it back now!" Travis exclaimed, as he and Bryan continued to struggle in frustration while they were in the "jet-booting" flight.

Meanwhile, at Zhen's mansion, Zhen was about to punish the Ice crew for not delivering the jet-rocket boots to him and letting Vickie and Travis have it.

"Yo, Z-dude, it wasn't our fault that Trang had to interfere us and took the Chi Tang item," said Strikemaster Ice nervously, while DJ Fist smiled and nodded anxiously.

"Yeah, Z-man, if Trang hadn't showed up in time to take the Chi Tang, we would have gotten it and none of this mess would've happen," MC Cobra added, looking very worried.

"Oh, excuses, excuses!" Zhen shouted at them. "Do I always have to do everything to make this right? As I always say, 'if you can't let the people do it right, then you'll have to do this yourself.' And I can't believe I'm taking this nonsense for granted!"

And then, they teleported from Zhen's mansion to somewhere unknown. It all depends whether the Chi Tang was located or it's near.

Back at the night in San Francisco, Bryan and Travis were still fighting and struggling over the jet-rocket boots while taking flight. They each bumped one building or billboard at a time. Just like pushing one of two persons each to the tree, bushes, or ground. Once they both bumped into the Golden Gate Bridge, the jet-rocket boots, Bryan was wearing, had cease; and they both began to fall and screamed. Travis grabbed on to the rope of the bridge, and Bryan was about to hang on to him as well. But his hands were slipping from Travis's waist to his feet. He was afraid that he might fall either to the streets or the sea.

"Travis, please, whatever you do, just don't let go of that rope or don't shake me off as well!" Bryan trembled.

Travis sighed and looked seriously at him. "I'll give you a deal."

"What kind of deal is that? I mean, we don't have time to play games here!"

"I'm not talking about playing games here, I'm talking about the deal I make! Just listen, here's a deal, I'll save both of our lives as well if you promise not to steal anything that doesn't belong to you, especially for my property."

"Alright, I'll do it, and I promise I won't steal anything again!"

"And one more thing, will you promise me to return the jet-rocket boots to me after we get down from here?"

"Okay, I accept that, I promise I will return them to you after this as well!"

"Now that's a good man I want to hear from!"

When Bryan's hands were almost slipping, Travis quickly grabbed his hand with only one hand while the other one was held on the rope. He tried to bring him to the next rope which he can hang on to. He told him to hang on to the rope, and so, Bryan grabbed it and hang on to it. They both climbed down to the streets and made it safely.

"Travis, I thank you for that," said Bryan.

"No, thank _you_ for keeping your promises," said Travis. "You know something, you're not as bad as ever."

"Yeah, I think I've learn something, and you're right. Stealing is very wrong thing to do, and I felt something very emotional about it when you told me back there. So now, I will become a changed person, and I will do everything what's right!"

"Oh, geez, that sounds so familiar, and where did I hear that from?" said Zhen, standing in front of them along with the Ice crew as well. Travis and Bryan turned around and saw the forces of darkness right in front of them.

"Who are these people, Travis?" Bryan asked.

"Remember I explained to you about the Chi Tang items falling into the wrong hands and who the forces of darkness were?" Travis tried to refresh his memory and Bryan nodded. "That's them alright! It's Zhen and the Ice crew are here in action!"

"Alright, dude, enough with the introduction to the new guy already," said Strikemaster Ice impatiently. "We're going to squash you like a bug and taking the Chi Tang item from you. End of discussion."

Everyone was all prepare for battle, especially for Bryan. Travis took down Strikemaster Ice and lured him to the ground. Bryan was surrounded by MC Cobra and DJ Fist. First, he kicked MC Cobra behind, then he punched DJ Fist to his face and toss him to the ground, where MC Cobra was at. Suddenly, Zhen used a spell to create the rope of shadow and tied Bryan up.

Bryan gasped. "Hey, what is this? Let go of me!"

Zhen laughed. "This is the rope of shadow, it'll immobilize you from going anywhere. Now, if you don't mind, I will have my jet-rocket boots back, thank you."

"Travis, help me out! Do something to get rid of this guy!"

"Stick of ninja, transform into a jo!" Travis called out his item. He leapt from one side to another, and he hit Zhen's head with his weapon and kicked him out of the way to the sea. Then, he used the shifting arrow to break the ropes and set Bryan free. "Bryan, hold still! I'm going to use the shifting arrow to release you!"

When the arrow hits the shadow rope, it turns into dust and Bryan was set free.

"Thanks, Travis, I needed that," he said.

"Yo, dog, you won't be thanking him yet!" said Strikemaster Ice, as he and his crew got up and ready for the second round.

Travis was all set for the second round, but Bryan got in his way. "Travis, wait, you leave those three to me, and it won't take too long. You've helped me out before, now it's my turn to help you out, and that's what I'm repaying you for it. Go jet-rocket boots, activate!"

When the jet-rocket boots' engine was on, Bryan took a flight and picked up speed as he tackled directly at the Ice crew. They all got panicked as they have no idea where to run or hide. He pushed them to the sea with the power force of the jet-rocket boots. Once they were in the water, everyone swam to the shore, including Zhen.

After the battle against Zhen and the Ice crew, Bryan took off the jet-rocket boots and hand them over to Travis.

"Here you go, Travis," said Bryan, "I had return the jet-rocket boots to you, just as I promise."

"Thanks, Bryan, you're an ok guy," said Travis, taking the Chi Tang item from him. "But you're being such a pal to me. Perhaps, we can meet again someday."

"You know where to find me, to your yard, that is."

Travis raised his eyebrow. "What?"

Bryan chuckled. "I was just kidding, Travis. Probably, I'll bump right into you in the town somewhere. So I'd better be going right now."

Travis nodded. "Yes, I'd better be going home, too. See you later."

"And uh, Travis?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck on your mission, and whenever you're in the tight spot, you know who to call, right?"

"Yes, I won't forget that, and thanks anyway. Bye."

"Good-bye."

After Bryan and Travis say farewell to each other, they both headed to the different direction as they departed to their homes. Bryan finally understand that stealing was wrong for him. So he chose to become an ex-thief and became a change man, thanks to Travis. Travis, on the other hand, continued on his mission with his sister, Vickie. And their journey never ends when the time is right.


	9. Enter The Dragon's Eye

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures

(Series 2, Season 1 version)

(Again, I do not own JCA, thank you!)

Chapter 9: Enter The Dragon's Eye

Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru had arrived in Hong Kong, China when they discovered a new Chi Tang item. According to the Chi Tang detector, the Chi Tang item reveals to be the eye of dragon. It has a golden outline of the eye and has the fiery ruby in the middle of it. Also, they had to find it at Hung Shing Temple.

"Everyone, we must split up and search for Hung Shing Temple to get the eye of dragon," said Vickie. So everyone went to the different direction to find the temple.

When Jade was about to look for Hung Shing Temple, she accidentally bumped into a Chinese handsome boy. He was three years older than her and much taller than her. They both got up at the same time, and all of the sudden, he held her hand and gave her a kiss.

"I am so sorry, milady," he pleaded. "Please, you must forgive me for running into you. The name is Ching Tsao, and what's your name?"

"My name is Jade Chan, and uh, it was nice to meet you?" Jade smiled nervously at him.

Ching took out the flower from his sleeves and gave it to Jade.

"Here, take this flower for my apologies. A beautiful, nice girl, like yourself, should deserve it and keep it as well."

Jade broke a sweat and chuckled anxiously as she took a flower from him.

"Uh, thanks a lot. You don't have to do this, you know. I mean, you're a very nice guy and all, but you don't have to give me something like that for an apology. You know, sometimes people ran into other people without noticing, and accidents can happen."

"Oh no, I must give something to the pretty girls like you for my apology."

"OK...whatever, but where on earth did you get this stuff from anyway?"

"I learned it from Hung Shing Temple, where else?"

Jade gasped. "Did you say Hung Shing Temple?"

Ching nodded. "That's what I just say, why?"

"Um, can you just wait here for a few minutes? I had to find my friends first, I'll be right back!"

When Jade rushed to find Vickie and the others, Ching raised his eyebrow and shrugged. So he sat down on the bench and waited for her to come back. Few minutes later, Ching was still sitting on the bench and waiting for Jade. Until suddenly, he saw her coming along with her friends as well.

"Hey, Ching, I brought some friends along, and we wanted to see the Hung Shing Temple," said Jade. "Can you show us where it is?"

"Why, absolutely," Ching answered. He stood up from the bench and headed to the Hung Shing Temple. And everyone was following him as well.

Once everyone made a long walks and been walking to Hung Shing Temple for hours, they took a break and rest for a while. Ching, on the other hand, wasn't feeling tired unlike the others were. Because he saw the building right in front of him, which it could be...

"Behold, Hung Shing Temple!" he announced. Everyone was so stunned that they finally saw the temple that they were looking for.

"Oh wow, that's a Hung Shing Temple?" said Vickie, running out of breath.

"The one and the only."

"Oh good, now we can take a rest in here, right?" said Tohru.

"Well, you can do as you wish," said Ching.

Suddenly, the Chi Tang detector glows and points directly to the temple, the right one. So everyone entered the temple, except for Vickie and Travis who chose to enter it later.

"You two just go ahead and get in, while Travis and I will walk around the temple outside," said Vickie, winking at Tohru and Jade.

"OK, as you wish," said Jade.

Once Jade and Tohru came in the temple along with Ching, Vickie and Travis nodded at each other. They both split up in different direction and looked for the eye of dragon. First off, Vickie hid behind the side of the temple to make sure that no one is here. So she ran to the water fountain and looked for the eye of dragon. Next off, Travis knelt down behind the Buddha statue just to make sure no one's looking or noticing him. He took a peek look to see if no one's here yet; and since anybody wasn't here yet, he popped out and looked in the garden to see if the eye of dragon is here.

Inside the temple, Jade and Tohru looked at this place, and they believed that it was so huge. They also saw the decorations, statues, and objects in the temple. But that's not all they've seen, they saw a couple of monks like Ching and along with their master as well. Ching came up to his master and bow down to him. He explained to him about his guests of honor, and he asked him if he can take a tour in the temple and let them stay just a little while. His master nodded and bow to him as well. So Ching began to give Jade and Tohru a tour inside his temple as well.

Meanwhile, outside the temple, Vickie and Travis were still looking for the eye of dragon. Vickie used the monarch fairy wings to fly on top of the temple to see if the eye of dragon was there. Travis was still using the Chi Tang detector to find the eye of dragon. First, he inspected the garden, then the trees, bushes, walls of temple, fences, rocks/boulders, water fountain, and finally statues. While he tried to detect every single different statue for a Chi Tang item, until suddenly, the Chi Tang detector points directly at the dragon statue. This means that the dragon statue holds the eye of dragon, which it was hanging around its neck.

"Vickie, come quick!" said Travis softly.

Vickie slowly landed on the ground and her wings seemed to be disappeared.

"What is it, Travis?" she asked.

"Look over there!" Travis pointed out at the dragon statue. "It's the eye of dragon, we finally found it."

"Very good, did anybody suspect a thing like this yet?"

"I am sure that nobody suspect this ornament yet. Come on, find Jade and Tohru from the temple and get them, while I'll take the Chi Tang item from the dragon statue."

As soon as Travis tried to take the eye of dragon off from the statue, Vickie went to the temple to find Jade and Tohru and fast before the dark forces arrive soon. When she finally saw them along with Ching, she tried to wave with her hands and arms as a signal. Until suddenly, they noticed her waving as they caught their attention. So they were on their way to see her.

"Um, Ching, would you excuse us for a moment?" Vickie asked politely. So Ching nodded and left them alone for a while.

"What's a big deal, Vickie?" Jade asked.

"Shh, Travis had already found the Chi Tang item," Vickie whispered. "While he's getting the eye of dragon out of the statue, one of you has to tell Ching that we're in a big hurry. Because we cannot tell him about our secret mission, everybody thinks that we're crazy, and no one will believe such thing. That is why we had to leave this place right away before Zhen will show up anytime now!"

"Uh, very well then," said Tohru. "I will talk to Ching and tell him that we're leaving right now." He came to Ching and talk to him. "My apologies, Ching, we'd just thought of something, we were just leaving right now because we're in a big hurry."

"You people are leaving so soon?" said Ching. "But I wasn't even finish the tour yet."

"Uh, it's ok, Ching," said Jade. "We'll come back some other time, but right now, we had to leave right away."

"Oh ok, my friends, I understand, and you may excuse. You can come back to my temple anytime as you wish."

"Thank you, Ching, that was very nice of you," said Vickie. "So this is good-bye, huh?"

"Yes indeed, so farewell my good friends."

"Good-bye, Ching!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

Vickie, Jade, and Tohru got out from the temple and saw Travis waiting for them outside. He began to smile and showed them the eye of dragon that he got on his hand. So everyone was about to leave the temple until a huge dark magic ball hits the target. It knocks them almost unconscious, but not only that, the eye of dragon slipped from Travis's hand and ended up on the ground. As soon as they got up, they heard an evil laugh that was coming from Zhen.

"Enter the dragon, exit the explorers!" He cackled and used his levitating powers to retrieve the Chi Tang item.

Vickie and Travis tried to get it, but they failed and now it's on the hands of Zhen. When he seized the eye of dragon, he called out his Chi Tang item. All of the sudden, a burst stream of fire appeared from the ornament and fired directly at them. They quickly dodged his fire attack and used their Chi Tang items to stop him. Vickie used the monarch fairy wings and Travis used the jet-rocket boots to fly and get the eye of dragon from Zhen.

"Zhen Tao, release that Chi Tang item right now!" Vickie exclaimed.

"Yeah, either that or we're going to do this the hard way!" Travis exclaimed, as he and Vickie took out their items to prepare for battle.

"Sorry, I cannot do that, because it's rightfully mine!" Zhen shouted.

Travis growled in frustration. "Fine, have it your way, and we're going to do this the hard way then!"

Zhen attacked them with the eye of dragon, and they dodged it again very quickly. Vickie used the heart bell to annihilate him, but he quickly counter it with his fire attack. She quickly used her item to defend herself from his glazing fiery attacks. Travis used the stick of ninja to knock him unconscious, but Zhen quickly fired at him directly with the eye of dragon. He used his item to transform into a bo and blocked his fire magic attack by spinning it. After that, they're getting tired and worn out as well, but they were not giving up with the Chi Tang Zhen has on his hand.

"Well then, it looks like both of you are getting stubborn than I thought," said Zhen. "I guess I have to do this the old-fashioned way!"

Zhen used his dark magic to fire directly at Vickie and Travis. They both fell to the ground and fell unconscious at the same time. Jade and Tohru gasped at the same time, and they were in the big shock after what they saw in the battle.

"Vickie! Travis! Nooo!" They shouted in unison. They came running towards them and shook them to wake up.

"Come on, you guys, get up!" said Jade.

"Oh, please wake up," said Tohru.

"Finally, the Chi Tang item belongs to me!" Zhen announced in triumph. Until suddenly, a mysterious man leapt from the branches as he jumped high and gave him a leap kick. Which cause him to drop the eye of dragon and hurls him to the treetops.

When Jade and Tohru saw Zhen was being thrown to the treetops, he was stopped by the man--no other than Ching Tsao! He landed on his feet and pick up the eye of dragon from the ground.

"Here, I believe this one belongs to anyone of you, right?" Ching smiled and showed the eye of dragon to Vickie and Travis who were finally awaken. He was about to give the Chi Tang item to them until Zhen showed up to get it.

"Hand over the Chi Tang item, you monk!" Zhen snarled.

"I don't think so, scar face," said Ching calmly. Then, he used the Chi Tang item, he was holding, to blast him away. "Go, eye of dragon, blast that phantom guy away from here now!"

When the magical fire stream, which came from the eye of dragon, fired directly at Zhen, he screamed in pain of fire and was thrown at the sky high. After he was gone, the fire disappeared and Ching blew the smoke out from the Chi Tang item. He threw it up in the air and caught it proudly. While everyone was staring at him with their mouths open, they knew that he was a big, hot shot after all!

Before Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru left China and headed back to San Francisco, Travis had already explained to Ching about the Chi Tang items and the dark forces. Ching finally understood what Travis was saying, so he gave the eye of dragon to him. That way, it would be much safer with them along with the other Chi Tang items as well.

"Well, I guess this is a good-bye then, huh?" said Ching. "Farewell until we meet again."

"That's right, Ching," said Travis. "We will meet again next time or soon."

"Yes, and it was nice knowing you," said Vickie.

And so, everyone was about to wave and say good-bye to their new friend, as they were about to head back in San Francisco.


	10. Two Chi Tang Items At Once

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures

(Series 2, Season 1 version)

(Again, I do not own JCA, thank you!)

Chapter 10: Two Chi Tang Items At Once

Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru had arrived in Finland because they had discovered a new Chi Tang item. At first, they were heading down to Lake Puula to find the new item.

"The Chi Tang detector indicates that the new Chi Tang item, cascade pendant, resides within this lake," Tohru explained while he was holding the Chi Tang detector and it points directly at the lake.

Travis frowned and looked at him in surprise that he cannot believe what he was hearing. "Why, thank you for reading my mind, Tohru, and I was about to say it. Anyway, as I was saying, the cascade pendant holds the power of water."

"Then, let's go get that pendant right away before Zhen's clowns showed up anytime now," said Vickie impatiently. "So I'm going to dive in the lake and find it as soon as possible."

"And I'll help you out, Vickie," said Jade.

Vickie and Jade were about to go to the lake, until Strikemaster Ice and his crew showed up and get in their way.

"Oh, brother," Vickie muttered, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Sorry for dropping you by like that, girlfriend," said Strikemaster Ice. "But you have to get pass us first if you want to get in the lake that is."

"Oh, that's what you think, Strikemaster Dice!"

"Yo, that's Strikemaster _Ice_ to you, not Dice!"

"Ice, dice, mice, oh whatever, dude!"

As the battle starts, Vickie takes down Strikemaster Ice and throws him to the bushes. Travis punched MC Cobra on his face and made him wobble in backwards, and he fell to the ground while he got tripped by the rock. Jade was blocked by DJ Fist, who tried to catch her, but he was stopped by Tohru, who grabbed him behind. She was now diving in the lake to search for the cascade pendant while the others were busy fighting bad guys.

When Jade was in the lake swimming below, she was searching for the cascade pendant. She slowly dug some stones, seaweeds, or sand on grounds to look for it. But the problem is she can't hold her breath that long, so she quickly swam back to the surface to breathe again. Once she can breathe again, she held her breath and dove back into the water again.

While the good guys won the battle, the Ice crew could finally felt the pain of loss; that doesn't mean they had broken bones, just all stiff. They were all moaning with pain and sorrow while the trio were standing there in triumph.

"Well, now, have you had enough with us yet?" Vickie asked, crossing her arms.

Strikemaster Ice moaned unsympathetically. "Uh, er, ohh, this isn't over, yo." Finally, he quickly fainted.

Suddenly, Travis turned around to see if he was forgetting something or someone and asked, "Hey, you guys, where's Jade?"

Vickie and Tohru looked around if Jade was here somewhere, until someone came out of the water. Everyone was so relieve when they saw Jade, who was looking for the Chi Tang item all this time.

"Jade, did you found the Chi Tang item yet?" Vickie asked.

"Absolutely, Vickie," Jade replied, as she took out the necklace along with the sapphire, tear drop-shaped pendant and showed it to everyone. "Is this it? Is it the Chi Tang item we've been looking for?"

Suddenly, the Chi Tang detector, Tohru was carrying it, was glowing brighter and the arrow was pointing at the necklace that Jade was holding.

"What do you know, I believe I take that as a 'yes'" said Travis sympathetically. "It sounds to me that you found the cascade pendant. How very clever of you, Jade."

"Come on, you guys, let's get out of here before those losers would wake up anytime now," said Vickie. So everyone agreed with her and quickly left Lake Puula before the Ice crew regain their strength.

Once everyone left Lake Puula and the Ice crew were still behind, they decided to go back to San Francisco. But before they were about to leave, they saw the Chi Tang detector glowing. And this could only mean one thing!

"Guys, look!" Travis exclaimed, as everyone else gathered around and see what was happening. "The Chi Tang detector sensed that there's another Chi Tang item has been activated!"

"It's been activated already?" said Vickie. And then, Travis smacked her on the head.

"Just pay attention and watch the hologram already!"

So everyone saw the projection from the Chi Tang detector, and they saw the picture of the brown wristband with the rock or stone in the center.

Travis gasped. "It's the earth wristband; it holds the power of earth or ground attacks." Then, it shows them where to find it. "It was now at Koli National Park, we must find that item immediately!" And so, everyone was off to Koli National Park in Finland before the enemies did.

Meanwhile, the Ice crew got up on their feet after their total humiliation defeat from Vickie and her company. Until suddenly, Zhen showed up right in front of them. It seems that he wasn't too happy at all, and he was frowning all this time at the Ice crew.

Ice chuckled nervously at him. "Yo, Z, how have you been...lately?"

Zhen clenched his teeth and glared at him warningly. "It seems to me that you three failed to retrieve the cascade pendant!!!"

"Yo, dude, we were just doing our job as we can..."

"Yeah, if that fiesty tomboy and her pals haven't given us the humiliation defeat, we would've gotten that item and delivered it to you," said MC Cobra anxiously, while DJ Fist smiled and nodded at Zhen nervously.

"Well, you humans, should be because I sensed another Chi Tang item has been activated," said Zhen calmly. "I should teleport you three to the location where the Chi Tang item was at this time. And do not fail me once you get that item."

"Don't worry, dog, we won't fail you for the next item," said MC Cobra in confidence.

Zhen used his powers to teleport them to the location where the Chi Tang item was at. When they disappeared, he shook his head and said, "Those mortals had given me a quite of headache. I don't know why I put them into this mess from the first place. And I can't believe I talked them into this." And finally, he disappeared as well.

Vickie and the others had finally arrived in Koli National Park, where the earth wristband was located. So they were hiking on top of the rocky hills, while Travis used the Chi Tang detector to detect the earth wristband. Once they made it to the top, they were now feeling tired after hiking at the rocky mountains. So they all took a break for a while and drank some water. While Jade and Tohru were resting, Vickie and Travis were looking for the earth wristband. Until suddenly, the Ice crew showed up immediately and came out of nowhere.

"How on earth did you, three slackers, get here so fast?!" Vickie asked when she didn't believe who she was seeing.

"Yeah, we thought you, stooges, were defeated by us or given up so easily!" said Travis.

"We were, but not anymore," said Strikemaster Ice. "It was a good thing that Zhen popped us out from there to here; like I said before, this isn't over, yo!"

"Yeah, and chuck over the new Chi Tang item or else," said MC Cobra.

"But we haven't found it yet!" Travis exclaimed.

"Oh sure, you hadn't found it yet, yo," said Ice sarcastically.

"Hello, seriously, we haven't found the next Chi Tang item yet!" said Vickie.

"Serves you right, like we're not going to hear your lies or excuses, because we are not going to fall for that, funny girl," said MC Cobra, crossing his arms.

Vickie and Travis glanced at each other and shrugged. They had no idea what the Ice crew were talking about, but they thought the Trangs had already found the next item. So everyone prepared for a big fight.

"Fine then, have it your way," said Vickie.

Travis punched Strikemaster Ice and threw him to the ground. Vickie used the karate chop on MC Cobra, she punched his stomach and gave him a high flying kick. Finally, the duo took down DJ Fist, gave him a double punch and a double kick, which cause him to lose his balance and ran backwards. He got hit on the large boulder, which causes it to crack and break into a million pieces. All of the sudden, the earth wristband has appeared. The Chi Tang detector started glowing and points directly at it.

"It's the earth wristband," said Travis quietly.

"We...found it?" said Vickie.

"So that's where the next Chi Tang was at," said Strikemaster Ice, getting up after what he just saw.

"Yo, DJ, get the earth wristband quickly so we can deliver it to Zhen!" MC Cobra shouted.

"Oh no, you don't!" Vickie argued, rushing to catch the Chi Tang item.

DJ Fist grabbed the earth wristband, before Vickie gets to it, and gave it to Strikemaster Ice. When he caught the Chi Tang item, he put it on his wrist, and it starts glowing. Zhen appeared right behind him and smiled.

"Ice, show me the mastery skill along with the power of earth wristband, only the dark side could love," Zhen explained. "Go, use your new Chi Tang item, as your guidance, to defeat them!"

"With pleasure, Z-man," Ice smirked, and he was ready to use the earth wristband. "Earth wristband, let's start shaking things out, yo!"

Once the earthquake has started, Jade and Tohru had arrived to see what was going on. A couple of rocks and stones were dropped down during the "avalanche style," but it was a good thing that everybody was at the top. But now, the four brave people were loosing their grip or balance while Strikemaster Ice started the earthquake.

"How on earth are we going to stop him when he has the earth wristband?!" Vickie asked, trying to hang on as she can.

"Well, I remembered what Uncle always say, 'magic must defeat magic,'" Jade replied.

Travis gasped. "You're right, Jade! When you said, 'magic must defeat magic,' perhaps Chi Tang must defeat Chi Tang as well." Then, he turned to Vickie. "Vickie, use your Chi Tang item to stop his item as well!"

"But which item are you talking about, Travis?" Vickie asked.

"Hello? Either you had it behind your back or the one around your neck will be nice right now!"

"Around my...?" Until Vickie finally figured it out what he was talking about. "Of course, the cascade pendant will do the trick, but it's worth of shot."

When Vickie took the cascade pendant from her neck, she aimed it to Strikemaster Ice. While he was too busy shaking things up with his Chi Tang item, she called out her own Chi Tang item to blast them away. The cascade pendant began to glow bright blue; the water burst from the pendant and fired directly at the bad guys. They all got soaked, but they fell off the cliff as well.

Once the earthquake had stopped since Strikemaster Ice fell out from the cliff along with the earth wristband, everyone got up on their feet and went to see if they're still alive. Luckily, they were hanging on the branch.

"Alright, dudes, hand over the earth wristband or else!" Vickie shouted.

"Or else what?" Zhen shouted back.

"Or you're going to get it this time!" Jade shouted, as she was ready to launch the shifting arrow and aimed directly right at them.

"Ha, you don't have the guts to scare us with that one!"

"Yeah right, like you don't have the guts to tell us where you took Jackie and Uncle!"

"Don't you dare take that tone, young lady! All will be reveal when the time is right; and speaking of time, you've just wasted mine as well. And as for you, Trang, I will exterminate you next time once and for all!"

Zhen and the Ice crew were all vanished into thin air, along with the earth wristband. Everyone was shock when they took off immediately without returning the item or answering the questions.

"Oh no, they took the earth wristband!" said Vickie infuriating.

"And Zhen didn't even give us a clue of where Jackie and Uncle are!" said Jade dryly.

"Oh, now what should we do?" Tohru asked.

"Will you, people, please stop whining and calm down?" Travis asked. So everyone stared at him oddly if he was giving himself a headache that is. Then, he was about to clear his throat as well. "Just let them go, and they can have that item. But there's still a few Chi Tang items left, we're going to collect them all, took the items that Zhen has, we'll stop him and rescue Jackie and Mr. Chan so that everything will turn out fine. Understand?"

Everyone nodded at him, as they left Finland and headed back to San Francisco. Who knows how would they be able to defeat Zhen when he was too strong? Now, all they need is strategy...


	11. Get Along, Cowboy!

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures

(Series 2, Season 1 version)

(Again, I do not own JCA, thank you!)

Chapter 11: Get Along, Cowboy!

When Travis and Tohru had arrived in Dallas, Texas, the Chi Tang detector had discover a new Chi Tang item. So they went to State Fair of Texas to find the new item. First, they purchased the tickets, and then they entered the county fair.

"Keep your eyes open, Tohru," Travis reminded him. "We must find the lasso of rodeo, which it holds the power of any kind of heroic style tricks, unlike any other lassos had."

"I had to agree with you," said Tohru. "Perhaps, we should split up and find it before Zhen does."

Travis nodded. "That's right. If you see anything strange like there's a cowboy, for instance, who did special tricks with his lasso that no one can do. This means it is the signal of the lasso of rodeo. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I understand, Travis."

Once Tohru and Travis split up and search for the lasso of rodeo, they didn't even notice that the Ice crew had arrived as well. Because they're wearing the cowboy outfits as their disguise so they can retrieve the same item.

"Yo, dudes, check this out," said Strikemaster Ice, speaking like a cowboy. "The two knuckle-headed outlaws are searchin' for the lasso of rodeo. Once we get that Chi Tang, we'll beat them up, tied them up, and delivered the item to major Z."

"Sweet, bro," said MC Cobra, while DJ Fist smiled and nodded. "Let's do that and get on with our mission. Hee-haw!"

"Yippee-yai-yo-kai-ya, yo!"

Strikemaster Ice and his gang were on the big search to get the lasso of rodeo, too. They were all heading in the different direction as well.

Travis went to the petting barnyard center to see if there's someone who holds the lasso of rodeo yet. He check the Chi Tang detector to see if it's near or not; but unfortunately, it's not clear yet. So he was starting to check every stables, pigpens, and nests to find it.

Meanwhile, Tohru went to the stage arena which it was quite empty. Until he saw a couple of cowboys hanging around. So he came a closer look at them and hid behind the fences to see what was going on. He saw a young cowboy who did an amazing trick with his lasso while the others were watching him. What he did with his lasso were spinning around the circle, he skipped or jumped while doing it, he did it up and down, left and right; and the amazing part is he flipped up while he was doing the loop-de-loop style. Also, he did a somersault while he was doing the same technique.

After the young, brown-haired cowboy did the incredible trick, the other cowboys gave him around of applause. Everyone thought that he did a splendid job, especially Tohru, whose eyes were big and wide and his jaw dropped to the ground. He was so amazed that no other cowboys could do that!

"I'd say there, Mick, that was a fascinating job you did," said the first cowboy.

"Yeah, and you were like--whoosh, hyah, lamo, or stuff," said the second cowboy.

"Oh, it was nothing, you guys," said Mick. "I was just doing all the practicing so the whole crowd will love my style. Can't wait for the crazy bull ride show event, the audience were dying to see it!"

"But the show starts soon, right?"

"Soon?" Tohru whispered.

"Of course, it's soon, Joe," said Mick. "That's why I got everything under control here, so bring on the bulls!"

After Mick and the other cowboys had a brief conversation, they went to the barn to get the bulls. Tohru, on the other hand, was about to find Travis and explained everything what he'd just heard to him after seeing this event.

When the bull ride event was about to start, Tohru and Travis went to the show to see the other cowboys riding on the horses. Travis was checking to see if the Chi Tang detector sensed the lasso of rodeo was near or not. But right now, it wasn't detecting anything yet.

"Tohru, are you sure that one of the cowboys had the lasso of rodeo?" Travis asked.

"I am absolutely sure, Travis," Tohru replied. "I saw one of the cowboys did the amazing trick with his lasso, unlike any other cowboys did. Also, I've heard that he's going to save the trick for the bull ride event just to impress the audience. And one of the cowboys could be Mick."

Travis placed his fingers on his chin as he finally suspected a thing. "So this Mick guy has the lasso of rodeo, but does he know that it has magical powers all this time?"

"If he didn't, then he thinks he has a perfect talent."

"But if he did, then he knew this Chi Tang item has magical powers all this time! He's a cheat and a fraud, just want to impress everybody that's for sure!"

"Well, do you have a plan to take it from him?"

"Yes, siree, I sure do!" Until suddenly, Travis heard his cell phone rang. So he picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Travis!" Vickie answered on her phone, who was at the hotel. "So how was searching for the lasso of rodeo going in Texas so far?"

"Vickie, we haven't gotten it yet, but Tohru said that someone else had it and his name is Mick. He was about to perform his unusual tricks with the lasso of rodeo during his bull riding."

"But isn't it like cheating or something like that at all?"

"Well, that's what I just thought from the first place or make that five minutes ago."

"Do you have any bright ideas yet?"

"I am working on it right now and planning to do it right after the event!"

"Now, here's the famous, skilled cowboy we all been waiting for," the announcer announced on PA, "...here's Mick Grant! Hee-haw!"

The audience gave him a cheer and applause while he was waving at the crowd. Suddenly, the Chi Tang detector started to glow and it points directly at him because he has the lasso of rodeo on his hand.

"Um, Vickie, I'll call you back later, and the show was about to start," said Travis, hung up his cell phone and watch the special event.

Once Mick got on the ox, he pat on its head and began to gallop. The ox was moving up and down just like it was kicking wildly. Then, Mick used the lasso of rodeo to perform his cowboy tricks. He made a loop and spin it around himself and the ox. While he was doing that, he moved it left and right when the ox was still jumping and kicking.

Travis and Tohru were still watching how Mick does his tricks. The audience used to love his style; everyone except for Travis, who doesn't seem to like or trust that guy. He tried to examine the balance between him and the lasso of rodeo. When he was still doing that, he and Tohru didn't notice that the Ice crew were watching the show, too. Because they were in the back row and each of them were watching through their binoculars that is. Not only did they see Mick doing the tricks, but they also saw the Chi Tang item, lasso of rodeo.

"It looks like this cowboy was all attached to that Chi Tang alright," said Strikemaster Ice. "I mean, look at him go, yo."

"Well, I'll be, no wonder this crowd adores him so much that he's just trying to impress them that's for sure," said MC Cobra.

"Yeah, I'd say we'll get that item from him, and he won't be so lucky after all right after the show. You feel me?"

After the bull riding show was over and the audience left the stadium, Travis and Tohru were looking for Mick. Then, they finally saw him taking the ox to the stable. So they were about to see him and talk to him about something.

"Howdy, Mick," said Travis.

"Well, howdy y'all," said Mick.

"Um, Mick, we want to talk to you about something."

"Why, sure, anything will do, so speak up."

"Alright then, but this will sound too crazy to you if you're not going to believe this. So here goes, the lasso, that you had, was not the ordinary one. It has some magical powers in it, it's called the lasso of rodeo, and it was part of the magical artifacts called the Chi Tang item. It must be protected from the forces of darkness. So if you don't mind giving the lasso of rodeo to me, I'm sure it'll be all's well that ends well. What do you say, partner?"

Mick snorted. "Very funny, no way I'm giving this precious rope to you, even though it has magic powers in it."

Travis growled. "So you knew that rope was magic all this time, didn't you?"

"Well, it serves you right I did."

"Ah ha! I knew you were a cheater and a phony! You just wanted to impress the crowd for showing off with the lasso of rodeo to do amazing tricks! Well, let me tell you something, haven't you learn that skills came from your heart, not magic?"

Mick frowned a bit and looked very worried. "Well, I...I never heard of this saying before, and I never thought about that. I mean, how did you do it?"

"All you have to do is focus and concentrate on what you're doing. If you want to impress someone or everybody, then all you have to do is focus. Tried to do your tricks with the regular old lasso instead of lasso of rodeo."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, I do! All you have to do is practice, and you could be a great cowboy. Just remember, believe in yourself; and I believe in you, everybody believes in you!"

"You're right, partner! I'll hand over the lasso of rodeo to you, and I will start trying to use the original lasso, thank you." Mick was about to giveaway the lasso of rodeo to Travis. Until suddenly, the Ice crew showed up at the scene.

"Howdy, dudes," said Strikemaster Ice, "time to surrender the Chi Tang item or else."

"Oh, I had a bad feeling that they showed up for the same reason," said Tohru.

"Oh, god, if those three don't give up right away, then they gave me a quite of headache," said Travis, clenching his teeth.

"Did we just drop by for the bad timing?" MC Cobra asked. "So sorry about that...not!"

As well as the battle begins, Travis took down Strikemaster Ice and crashed him to a couple of haystacks. Tohru grabbed DJ Fist and threw him into a mud, where all the pigs collided with. But Mick was being chase by MC Cobra while he was trying to find the rope. Until he found one at the fence, he took it and tied MC Cobra up as he hung him against the wall.

Once the Ice crew were all beaten up or all tied up by Travis, Tohru, and Mick. All of the sudden, Zhen showed up as he appeared from the thin air.

"Alright, boys!" he said. "Time to hand over the lasso of rodeo or you're going to get shakin' in your boots as well!"

"Well, funny you should say that, Zhen!" said Travis.

"Then, have it your way, Trang!" Zhen used his power of earth wristband to start with the earthquake.

Travis, Tohru, and Mick had lost their balance while they were standing. So they leaned down and held very still on the ground. But then, Mick has a brilliant idea.

"Ok, guys, I have a plan so far," Mick explained, "I'll distract him while you guys figured out the way to stop him, got my message?"

Travis and Tohru nodded and Mick was about to get closer to Zhen. Zhen used the dark magic attack on him, but he dodged it. Mick quickly made the loop of his original rope, he spin it around and around, and caught Zhen's feet. When Zhen looked down at his feet, Mick tugged him hard and lured him to the ground. Once the earthquake, Zhen created, had stopped, this is the chance for Travis to use the lasso of rodeo. He used it to get the earth wristband from Zhen.

"No!" Zhen screamed, as he was about to get up and retrieve all the Chi Tang items from Travis. But he was stopped by Tohru's heavy body slam and ended up crashing into the hen house.

After the dark forces' destruction was over, Travis was about to talk to Mick before he and Tohru were heading back home.

"I'd say, Mick, that was very brave of you did to the bad guys back there," said Travis. "I like to say thank you for your help and bearing with us."

"No, Travis, thank _you_ for encouraging me," said Mick. "You taught me how to focus my skills and my strength. So I don't need some magic rope to do it for me, all I have now are my mind, heart, and soul to do it for me."

"That's a spirit, cowboy and made us proud!"

Mick nodded. "Thank you, you guys and farewell!"

"Bye, Mick!" said Travis and Tohru in unison, as they all waved good-bye to him.

Finally, Travis and Tohru were heading back to San Francisco, along with the lasso of rodeo and the earth wristband they took from Zhen. Now, there were only four Chi Tang items left to find before Zhen claims them all.


	12. In The Mighty Terror Jungle

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures

(Series 2, Season 1 version)

(Again, I do not own JCA, thank you!)

Chapter 12: In The Mighty Terror Jungle

Vickie, Travis, and Jade had arrived at Santa Elena in Costa Rica when the Chi Tang detector activates the new Chi Tang item, grappling spider's silk. Travis used his stick of ninja to cut down some large green leaves so they can walk through. Until suddenly, they saw the hanging bridge of the sky walk which it was covered in fog.

"Let's get to that bridge and find the grappling spider's silk," Vickie pointed out.

"I agree with you," said Travis. "Let's find the entrance so we can get across."

"Well, it shouldn't be that far," said the woman who was right behind them.

"Whoa, who are you?" Jade asked the brunette-haired woman who seemed to be one year older than Vickie.

"The name is Roxie, Roxie Collins, and I am the jungle ranger or the jungle explorer that is. And the entrance of this bridge is on your left side, you wouldn't miss it."

"Thanks, Roxie!" said Vickie.

"But there is one thing you should be aware of."

"And that would be?" Jade asked.

"A giant spider," Roxie replied. "Once you get across the bridge, you will see a pair of tropical trees that was wrapped together like a tunnel. As soon as you pass through it, you will find a cave, which it was blocked by the huge rock. That's where the giant spider lives, inside of that cave that is. Many people or tourists were scared of that monster. Few of them were brave enough to fight that creature and tried to stop it, but their plans had failed and had chosen to give in."

"No way, I don't believe they actually gave up right away!" said Vickie.

"Yeah, it's too bad they didn't have any ideas to stop that spider," said Travis.

"I know it may sound very bad to you, but you must be very cautious that this spider is a tough rookie unlike the other spiders were," Roxie warned them and narrowed her blue eyes. "And I would stay away from that endangered creature if I were you."

"Whatever and we don't care at all," said Travis. While he and the others were about to continue on their mission, Roxie crossed her arms and gave them a scoff.

After everyone heard a legend of the giant spider from Roxie, they were on their way to find the Chi Tang item. Travis used the Chi Tang detector to contact the grappling spider's silk while they were walking across the bridge. When they made it through the long bridge, they had found two pathways. The Chi Tang detector points directly to the left side where it has a bunch of tropical trees were wrapped together. So they chose to enter through this pathway.

When Vickie, Travis, and Jade made it through the pathway, they found themselves a huge cave and the one, in front of it, is a boulder. The Chi Tang detector, Travis was holding, was pointing at this cave; which it would be leading them to the grappling spider's silk. But the problem is that the boulder was blocking the cave's entrance.

"We had to move this huge rock somehow," said Vickie, as she tried to push it as hard as she can, but failed.

"If Tohru would've been here, he would help us move the huge boulder," Jade complained.

"But Jade, what is Tohru doing now?"

Meanwhile in Uncle's Rare Finds, Tohru was in charge to keep an eye on the shop. But all he does is snacking and took a nap while there were no customers in the shop.

Back in the jungle, everyone was still figuring out how to get rid to the boulder.

"Well, who knows and who cares?" said Travis. "But luckily, I had a few tricks up in my sleeve." When he pulled up his sleeves, he showed the earth wristband in front of the girls.

"No way, you have got to be kidding me!" said Jade surprisingly.

"And I thought Zhen had that item all along," said Vickie.

"He may have had it temporarily, but now it's ours permenantly," said Travis. He used his earth wristband to focus on the boulder. He punched very hard on the big rock, then it cracked very quickly and turned into a million gravels. He felt a big pain on his fist; he shook his hand and massage a little.

Vickie and Jade opened their mouths and widened their eyes that they were so amazed what Travis was doing. They were standing there very still like a statue because they don't believe that nobody could do that! They actually believe that only strong people like Tohru could do that.

"Come on, girls, let's go in the cave and find the grappling spider's silk," said Travis, as he was about to enter.

Vickie and Jade closed their mouths and narrowed their eyes, as they were about to follow him. Once they were inside of the cave, Travis took a look at his Chi Tang detector and it's pointing directly at the tunnel right in front of him. Everyone was heading to the tunnel and went through it. When they came out, they saw three tunnels right in front of them.

"Aw man, talking about finding a clue here," Vickie complained, putting her hands on her head.

"So which tunnel leads to the Chi Tang item, Travis, do you know?" Jade asked.

"Hmm, I may not know yet, Jade, but the Chi Tang detector will find a way to sense it," Travis explained, checking his item. "Round and round it goes; where it stops, nobody knows for sure."

"Gee, you know something, I never heard of this catchphrase before in my life," Vickie murmured unsympathetically.

Travis cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow at her. "Well, that's because one of us is lame enough to come up with our own catchphrases; and _she_ thinks _she _knows some of them. I just came up and thought, 'some she said it right and some she said it does not make sense at all!'"

"Oh, great, look who's talking, Mr. Smart mouth that is!"

"Uh, guys, shouldn't we concentrate on looking for that grappling spider's silk first?" Jade asked calmly, as she interrupted the argument between Vickie and Travis.

"You're right, Jade, I almost forgot about that," said Travis, as he glanced at his Chi Tang detector and it points directly to the tunnel on the right. Then, he turned to Vickie and apologized to her. "I'm sorry, Vickie, I didn't mean to get carried away."

Vickie shook her head and also apologized to him as well. "No, I was the one who should say sorry about that. I was the one who got carried away as well."

"Hello? I don't care whoever's got carried away from the first place!" Jade exclaimed. "Let's go to that tunnel and retrieve the grappling spider's silk already!"

"She's right, you know, let's go!"

Vickie, Travis, and Jade ran through the tunnel in order to find the Chi Tang item. It wasn't very long to get out of this tunnel until they found the area with some scribbling writing on the wall and some levers which either they contained traps or secret passageways. Everyone was browsing all around in this room. Travis took a look at his Chi Tang detector, it went all berserk when it started to glow and the arrow spins wildly like it's out of control!

"Whoa, the Chi Tang detector sensed that the Chi Tang item draws near within this room!" Travis exclaimed.

"Then, we must find it immediately!" said Vickie.

So everyone went to the different direction and find the grappling spider's silk within this room. Jade was about to search for it until she found some levers in this area. She gave it a try to pull one of the four levers; and one of them will reveal the secret hideout with the Chi Tang item in it.

"Hmm, let's see, I wonder what this one goes to," said Jade curiously, pulling one lever from the far left.

"Jade, no!" Vickie and Travis shouted at her.

Once the ceiling door opens, a couple of bats were flying down and fluttering at them. Vickie, Travis, and Jade screamed and tried to get away from them as they began to panic.

"Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!" Everyone yelled at the same time, but they ran in the different direction.

"How on earth are we going to get rid of them?" Vickie shouted, while being chase by a couple of bats.

"Use your items to stop them, what else?" Jade shouted her back.

"OK, I'll give it my best shot! So here goes!" Vickie took out her cascade pendant and used it to fire against the bats. Then, she took out her heart bell to use it. "Heart bell, defensive shield!"

When Vickie used her own item, it creates the barrier to protect her, Travis, and Jade from the angry bats. Few seconds later, the bats flew off back to the ceiling and they disappeared. Not only that, the magical barrier was gone, too.

Vickie took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, so much for trapdoor demostration we face! Jade, you never tell us this cave has levers in it."

"I didn't even notice them until I notice them," Jade shrugged.

"Then, we must figure it out which levers will lead to the Chi Tang item," said Travis. "Any one of the levers, besides the one from the far left, will reveal a secret hideout."

Everyone tried to think and figure out which lever should they pulled next. Vickie finally knows the answer so she chose the lever on the right and pulled it.

"Vickie, I hope you pulled the right lever," said Jade, with a panic look on her face.

"Oh, please let it not be a trap," Travis mumbled.

Suddenly, the door was half open from the right wall. A few seconds later, a bunch of rats were running from the mouse hole and came scurry around their feet. Everyone hopped from one side to another in order to avoid those crazy rats.

"Oh, man, that's not exactly what I had in mind!" Vickie shouted, kicking one rat to another.

"Well, it looks like you just did with a handful!" Travis shouted back, as he used his stick of ninja to knock the rats down.

"You guys better think of a plan fast or we'll become a rat chow!" Jade yelled, as she was about to move one side to another.

When Vickie and Travis had finally come up with a solution, Vickie used her monarch fairy wings to fly high and took Jade with her; and Travis used his jet-rocket boots to fly high also. He used his eye of dragon to exterminate the rats. While some of the rats got burned, Vickie used her cascade pendant to extinguish the fire. After the fire disappeared, they found some rats survived and ran away into their homes, and some of them were dead as they turned into a crisp.

Once it was over with, Vickie and Travis flew down and Jade landed on her feet as well. Travis quickly smack Vickie on her head with his hat.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Vickie asked him.

"Well, that's for making a wrong switch, you novice!" Travis replied.

"Oh, come on, you guys, this is no time to fight!" Jade exclaimed, as she tried to break up their argument again.

As everyone continued to figure out which lever will lead to the secret hideout in order to get the grappling spider's silk. This time, Travis has finally decided which one it is. He used his instincts so he can tell which one goes to which. He chose the lever on the far right and pulled it.

"If I was wrong, then there goes my luck and my instincts," said Travis.

When Travis pulled the lever, something really happened from the ground on the left hand corner. The door opened and revealed the stairs, which means this could be a secret hideout with no traps whatsoever. Vickie, Travis, and Jade went for a closer look to make sure everything's fine. So they went downstairs and search for the grappling spider's silk. Once they made it to the lower level of the cave, it was pitch dark in this room so they used their flashlights to see where they're going.

Few minutes later, everyone saw the light and the shining object coming from the right hand side. So they went into that room and saw a small, golden ornament spider along with the handle on its back. Everyone was so amazed that they wouldn't believe that they found the Chi Tang item!

"At last, we found the grappling spider's silk!" Vickie exclaimed. Travis took the grappling spider's silk, and everyone was about to leave the secret hideout.

Vickie, Travis, and Jade were about to get out of this cave after they passed the domain that has levers in it. All of the sudden, a shadowy figure appears behind them as it quickly rushes to the other side. Jade turned around and thought she might have heard something or someone coming in their direction.

"Come on, Jade, let's keep moving!" said Vickie.

Jade shrugged and continued to follow them as well.

Once everyone continued to exit the cave, the mysterious red-eyed figure was following them. It keeps moving quickly from one place to another. All of the sudden, Vickie and the gang finally heard something as they turned around and find something suspicious. Until a large, giant creature appeared right in front of them. It has a giant body along with eight legs, red eyes, and the nasty, furry face. They had met what it seems to be...a giant spider!

Vickie, Travis, and Jade screamed in horror when they saw the giant spider. They ran as fast as they can to get away from it. As soon as they saw the light, they got out of the cave in one piece. Then, the giant spider got out of the cave, too, and everyone continued to run as well.

"Guys, the big, ugly spider is gaining on us!" Jade panicked. "Can't you do something to get rid of that thing?"

"Wish we could, but we need time to think!" Travis screamed.

"Hey, guys, I'd just thought of something," said Vickie, as she tried to refresh her memory. "Didn't someone give us a warning about that hideous spider?"

"Huh? What?" Jade gasped as she finally remember something. "Of course!"

The flashback began where Roxie pointed out and narrowed her eyes.

_"'Beware of the giant spider that lives in the cave!'" _Roxie reminded them.

After the flashback ended, everyone has finally come up with a solution. Until suddenly, the worst has yet to come, everyone heard a scream like Tarzan. They saw the Ice crew swinging with their vines and landed on their feet as well.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes," Travis mumbled, as he covered his face with his hand.

"Oh, man, not now!" Vickie complained, as things were getting worse everytime they showed up.

"Sorry, dogs, we're not going anywhere until you hand over the grappling spider's silk," said Strikemaster Ice.

"Oh, come on, man, we had bigger problems to face, seriously!" Vickie exclaimed.

"Yeah right, funny girl, like we're going to fall for that excuse, but we're not falling for that this time!"

"Hello?! I am being serious here! If you, dudes, don't believe me, then do as you wish, yo!"

Suddenly, a giant spider appeared in the jungle and was about to attack everyone as well. The Ice crew was now scared when they saw a huge spider. A huge spider that they had seen before in their lives. Their mouths were wide open as their eyes were.

"Yaaahhh!" Strikemaster Ice panicked as he and his crew ran as fast as they can.

"Yo, wait a second, dude," said MC Cobra. "Aren't we supposed to get the Chi Tang item from Trang first?"

"Dude, just shut up and run!"

After the Ice crew screamed and ran for their lives, everyone watched them running like a coward they were. They were acting very oddly as they shook their heads and shrugged at each other.

"Well, this will teach them a lesson that they'll never forget, and that lesson for not believing me that is!" said Vickie.

"Uh, Vickie, forget the pizza boys, we should concentrate on the big spider first," Jade reminded her, while it was still right behind them.

"Oh my god, good point!"

The spider launched its web attack at everyone, but they quickly dodged it. Then, it uses its claws to stop them, and they luckily got away from it. Vickie uses her heart bell to attack the spider, but it wouldn't leave a cinch. Travis used his shifting arrow to stop that monstrous bug, but it wasn't going to leave a mark as well. Finally, the spider was about to charge on them by using the tackle attack until the whip appeared and it hit the creature's face. Vickie, Travis, and Jade turned to see where the whip was coming from, and it was none other than Roxie.

"Are you three alright?" Roxie asked, as everyone nodded at her.

The spider shot the web strings at Roxie, and she quickly jumped to the other side to avoid it. She used the rope to tie the spider's legs and bind them together. While the large bug was immbolized, Travis tried to use the grappling spider's silk to create a large spider web to trap it like a net. Then, he used the eye of dragon to burn the spider down. It screeched very loudly when it felt the burn on its body from the fire. Few moments later, Vickie used the cascade pendant to get rid of the fire and cool the spider down. Finally, everyone found the large spider died and has gone forever.

Before Vickie, Travis, and Jade went back to San Francisco, Travis was about to explain to Roxie about the Chi Tang items and the dark forces. He also explained to her about the reason why they went all this trouble to go to the giant spider's cave was to retrieve the grappling spider's silk. When Roxie finally understood, she wanted to thank them for taking down the giant spider. Everyone was all happy as they were about to say good-bye to each other, and they would meet again next time.


	13. Whenever The Lightning Strikes

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures

(Series 2, Season 1 version)

(Again, I do not own JCA, thank you!)

Chapter 13: Whenever The Lightning Strikes

At night in San Francisco, it was very raining outside along with the thunderstorms that is. Vickie was sleeping in her bed peacefully until she began to shudder. She moaned while she was tossing and turning. She felt as though that she could hardly breathe. She suddenly felt a cold breeze touching her skin. So she pulled her blanket to cover her head as well.

The next morning, it was very cloudy day in San Francisco and the rain had finally stopped. Jade and Tohru had arrived in the hotel to visit Vickie and Travis. When Jade knocked on the door, Travis opened the door and found himself some visitors.

"Jade, Tohru, come on in," said Travis, as Jade and Tohru came in, and he closed the door.

"Hey, Travis, you looked very worried," said Jade, looking suspicious. "Where's Vickie?"

Travis felt sad as he was about to take a deep breath and sighed. "Follow me, I'll take you to see her."

When Travis, Jade, and Tohru came to Vickie's room, they found her lying in the bed feeling worse.

"What happened to her?" Tohru asked quietly.

"She was sick, she must've somehow got a flu," Travis replied. "I've already check her temperature, and it's too high which it was not very good at all. I gave her some medicine to take, and I told her to get some rest until she gets better."

Everyone began to worried when Vickie was sick. While she was being ill, she groaned and breathed very slowly. Her cheeks were turning red as her nose was. She coughed three times and cleared her throat. Few seconds later, she opened her eyes and saw Jade, Tohru, and Travis in front of her.

"Oh, hey guys, what brings you here?" Vickie asked weakly, while rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Vickie, are you feeling alright?" Jade asked.

"Oh, I'm getting there soon, and I'll live."

"Travis already explained to us that you got the flu," said Tohru. "We can help you get better soon."

"I really appreciate it, Tohru, but you guys don't have to go through all the trouble to make me feel better." Vickie was about to get up from her bed. But suddenly, she quickly fell to the floor and Travis quickly caught her in time before she landed on the floor.

"Whoa, take it easy, sister, you almost scared us to death!" said Travis, carrying her and putting her back to bed. "Don't force yourself too quickly, just take it easy, alright?"

"Aw, come on!" Vickie complained, as she was about to sneeze. "Ah-ah-ah-choo!"

Meanwhile, at Zhen's mansion, Zhen was in the very bad mood sorcerer because he never get one of the Chi Tang items to keep for himself. Even though, he had one in Finland, but now it was taken away by Travis. He was so miserable that he began to walk up and down and continued being angry.

"Ugh, it's like repeating history all over again!" Zhen shouted, as he was talking to himself. "How I hate this century, I hate the ancient times, I hate the modern times! My life is ruined, I hate my life in _both_ ancient and modern times! Because I am the sorcerer of hatred!"

Zhen sat down on his chair and covered his face with his hands after he was getting tired of yelling and screaming at himself. When he closed his eyes, he saw an image and spotted something. He saw a golden coin with the picture of the lightning rod in it, and it flipped into the air. After it disappeared, it shows that it was at Daintree Rainforest in Queensland, Australia. Few seconds later, he opened his eyes and stood up from his chair.

"I hope this day will be lucky for me," Zhen snickered. "I may have lost one, but this time, this new Chi Tang item was all mine." Then, he called out his henchmen. "Ice! Cobra! Fist!"

The Ice crew rushed to see Zhen after they heard him calling.

"Yo, Z, you called us?" said Strikemaster Ice. "What's the dilly, yo?"

"You, men, are going to the rainforest in Australia," Zhen announced. "Because we spotted a new Chi Tang item to claim."

Back in San Francisco, Travis, Jade, and Tohru tried to make Vickie feel better when she was sick. Jade placed the wet towel on Vickie's forehead after she squeezed it out of the water. Tohru had already made the herbal tea for her to drink. And Travis had given her a chicken noodle soup, along with some crackers.

"Gee, thanks you guys, you're the best," said Vickie weakly. She began to cough two times and began to sneeze as she was about to cover her mouth as well.

"Hey, it's no big deal," said Jade.

Suddenly, something's brighter as it causes everyone to be alert. They knew that the bright light was coming from the Chi Tang detector. They had realized that the new Chi Tang item has activated.

"Check it out, guys, it's the coin of lightning," said Travis, seeing the image of the hologram. "This Chi Tang item has the greater power of thunder and lightning."

"It's at Daintree Rainforest in Australia," said Tohru, looking at the different image of the hologram.

"Then, we just have to get there before Zhen does," said Jade.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Vickie asked weakly, but in high spirit. "To Australia, that is!"

Vickie was about to get up from her bed, but she quickly fainted and collapsed to the floor as well. Luckily, everyone caught her just in time before she fell to the floor. They immediately put her back in bed and pulled the blanket over her body.

"Uh, Vickie, perhaps you should take it easy and get some rest," said Travis.

"But why, I want to go with you guys and find that item," said Vickie with a hoarse voice.

"But it was best for you to stay home and get some sleep while you're sick," said Tohru.

"Yeah, in the meantime, we'll go to Australia to get the coin of lightning so that the bad guys won't go near that thing," said Jade. "And we're going to make you proud!"

"Aw, man!" Vickie complained, but she was hoping that she'll be proud of them for retrieving the item. "But good luck to all of you."

Jade, Tohru, and Travis left San Francisco and had arrived at Daintree Rainforest in Australia. They had to walk in the rainforest to find the coin of lightning. Travis used his Chi Tang detector to find it; since it has no luck finding it, they continued to walk through the rainforest until they hit the right spot.

"I can't believe I got to say this, but there's too many wildlife plants in Australia," Jade complained, "there's too many of them that it's too hard to find one Chi Tang item!"

"Jade, please stop whining and be patient," said Travis, with a lower tone of his voice. "Of course, we might not able to find the Chi Tang item with all these plants around us, but we're lucky that we had the Chi Tang detector. It should find the coin of lightning and lead us straight to it."

Suddenly, the Chi Tang detector started to glow and pointed directly to the left side of the rainforest. Everyone started running to the left; then the Chi Tang detector was pointing to the right so they rushed to the right side. Once they followed its direction until they saw a huge tree, which it was the end of its tracks, the Chi Tang detector was pointing at it.

"You see, Jade, I told you the Chi Tang detector will lead us straight to it," said Travis. "And without it, how are we suppose to find it?"

"Well, I guess you made a good point," said Jade.

"But there's no time to lose, the Chi Tang detector can sense that the coin of lightning could be anywhere beyond this huge tree."

Everyone looked around the huge tree and searched for the coin of lightning. Tohru saw a hole on the tree so he took a peek look inside until he saw something shining. After he saw it, he was about to get it from there, but the problem is his hand was too big. So he told the others about it.

"Jade, Travis, I believe you should take a look at this," said Tohru, pointing at the hole he had found.

"What is it, T?" Jade asked when she climbed on top of him and saw something in the hole. "Whoa, no way!" She took it from the hole; and on her hand, she was holding the coin of lightning.

"Well, what do you know? It's the coin of lightning!" Travis exclaimed. "You did it, you guys!"

"T'ch, hello? _We_ did it as well!" Jade corrected him.

"Well, good, but why not save the celebration until next time?" asked the familiar voice who could be none other than Strikemaster Ice along with his crew.

"Oh, no!" Travis complained out loud in his sarcastic tone. "Don't tell me you, know-it-all clowns, were here for that item, too!"

"That's right, dude, and why not show some respect that way you can give us the Chi Tang item?"

"Oh, geez, I didn't here _that_ one coming!"

"Listen here, Einstein, you can do the walk the walk, but can you do the talk the talk?" MC Cobra asked, as he began to laugh, followed by his friends indeed.

"You can laugh all you want, but I'm very skillful than any of you three were."

"Alright, dog, less talk more fight, you feel me?" said Strikemaster Ice.

After the Ice crew stopped laughing, they and the good guys were ready for a battle. Tohru knocked Strikemaster Ice down and threw him to the wildlife bushes. Travis blocked DJ Fist's attacks and lowered kick him as he began to trip. Jade fought MC Cobra and lured him to the pond. As he got out from the pond, he found leeches all over his hand, clothes, and even his face! He began to panic in pain and began screaming while he was running away.

"Ew, now that was totally disgusting!" Jade shuddered with a disgusted look on her face.

Once DJ Fist got up, he accidentally bumped into MC Cobra, who had leeches all over his body. Now, some leeches were attracted to DJ Fist since MC Cobra landed on him. So they both got up, running and screaming at the same time. Travis, on the other hand, was about to become very clueless about this.

"Ugh, no way I'm getting near those two ever again," Travis murmured, as he began to walk away from them as well.

Strikemaster Ice got up on his feet and away from those wildlife bushes. He saw his two pals running and screaming in pain with the leeches on them. He sighed as he put his hand on this forehead and shook his head.

"Yo, dudes, quit fooling around, alright?" He told them.

"Wish we could, but we can't help it!" MC Cobra yelled, as he and DJ Fist continued running and screaming in panic.

When Zhen appeared, he used his powers to make the leeches disappeared. Once they were all gone, MC Cobra and DJ Fist were relieved as they stopped running and screaming. They looked around themselves and then looked at each other. They noticed that those leeches were gone and vanished into thin air.

"Yo, thanks for saving our lives, Z-man," said MC Cobra, while Zhen nodded.

Zhen used his spells to seize the Chi Tang item. While he was doing that, he took control on one of Jade's hands. Her hand was releasing her grip, but her other hand tried to hold on as she can because her uncontrollable hand was holding the coin of lightning. She was grunting while she tried to get the hold of her grip with her control hand, but her other hand was beginning to lost control as the coin of lightning began to slip down.

"Guys, help me out!" Jade cried. "I began to lost control of my left hand, and the coin of lightning will slip anytime now!"

Suddenly, the coin of lightning dropped from her left hand, and Zhen's spell was now wearing off so her left hand was back in Jade's normal control. Once the Chi Tang item was released, he used his levitating powers to retrieve it. Everyone tried to get it from him, but it was too late. Now, the coin of lightning belongs to Zhen.

"Now, feel the wrath of thunder!" Zhen shouted. He used the power of the Chi Tang item to strike everyone down. Once the electric appears within the coin, it begins to strike.

Everyone began to dodge his lightning attacks and tried to avoid it as they can. Travis used his eye of dragon to counter Zhen's thunder attacks. Zhen used his item to create the thunder wave at them, but Travis used his item to create the fire shield for protecting him and the others from his thunder wave attack.

"Is that the best you can do, foolish boy?" Zhen asked. "But I say, you did put up a great fight and counter with your Chi Tang items very wisely."

"Well, funny you should say that, Zhen," said Travis, "but I didn't hear that one coming."

"Well, of course not, you fool!" Zhen used his dark powers to blast Travis away and knocked him unconscious as well. He and the Ice crew began to laugh at him.

Jade and Tohru gasped and shouted, "Travis, noo!" They tried to wake him up, but he was out cold.

"Ice, Cobra, Fist, finish those fools off and bring the items, they had with them, to me!" Zhen shouted at his henchmen.

The Ice crew began to charge right at them until the pink aurora beam blasted them off, and they crashed into the wildlife green bushes. Everyone went to see where this beam came from, and it's none other than Vickie, along with her heart bell! Everyone was surprise to see her appearance, even though she was still sick.

"How dare you hurt my brother?" Vickie argued with a weak, hoarse voice. "Nobody dares messing with my brother and gets a...gets a...ah-choo! And gets away with it!"

"Yo, and I thought we look terrible," Strikemaster Ice whispered to his friends when they saw how bad-shaped Vickie was in right now.

Jade and Tohru were very surprise for Vickie's arrival. But they had no idea how she got here in the first place!

"Uh, Vickie, what are you doing here?" Jade asked in astonishment.

"And how did you get here so fast?" Tohru asked with the amazement look on his face. "We thought you were staying in bed."

"Well, let's just say I had a few tricks up in my sleeve," said Vickie, as she began to cough a little while and then cleared her throat.

"Alright, you weak little girl, if you want to get this item from me, then all you have to do is battle us first," said Zhen.

"Well, that should be a piece of cake, and don't even call me weak, you psycho freak!"

The Ice crew began to charge right through Vickie. She knocks every one of them down with her spinning kick, but she lost her balance and fell down immediately. As soon as she got up, Strikemaster Ice tries to punch Vickie, but she dodged it, gave him a spin and sent him to the ground. Then, MC Cobra came by so she gave him a strong leap kick, but she accidentally broke her fall. She quickly got up and saw DJ Fist coming to tackle her. She was rushing to the safe place from getting tackle by him. When he saw her in the different spot, he forgot to watch out for the tree he was running to. But it was too late, he got bumped into the tree and fell down.

After Vickie defeated the Ice crew, she was very tired so she sat down and rest for awhile. But Jade and Tohru were beginning to worry about her. They were a bit of concern about her health before she get hurt.

"It seems to me that you still have guts to defeat the dark forces," said Zhen. "But the question is can you stop me when I used the coin of lightning to eliminate you?"

"Vickie, wait, I think you had enough for one day," said Jade anxiously.

"Jade is right, Vickie, even if you still want to battle him, you're still too sick to fight him," said Tohru.

Vickie sighed in depression. "You, two, might be right, and I'd really appreciate it. But sorry, I have to fight him, even though I'm still sick; and it's the risk I have to take!"

"Then, that's a very wise choice you had to take," Zhen smiled. Jade and Tohru were very shock when Vickie made a decision.

Zhen launched the power of the coin of lightning to attack Vickie. Once she saw the lightning comes closer to her, she used her heart bell to reflect his attack. Zhen tried to concentrate as he can to rage his attack. Vickie, on the other hand, tried harder to counter his attack while she panted and began to sweat. Suddenly, a crack appears in the barrier, Vickie was creating, begins to break when Zhen's thunder attacks were gaining stronger. When it shatters, the light begins to glow and then it disappeared. Vickie and Zhen were exhausted after the Chi Tang showdown was all over.

"Well, this battle surely ends up with a draw," said Zhen. "Until next time, I will eliminate you!"

After Zhen and the Ice crew were gone, Jade and Tohru glanced at each other. Not knowing that the battle between Vickie and Zhen became a hit, but also the event was far more exciting at the end.

"I've got to tell you, this battle was so incredible, I mean the Chi Tang item was pitting against the Chi Tang item," said Jade.

"Yeah, but the worst part is that Zhen now has the coin of lightning!" Tohru exclaimed.

Suddenly, Vickie fainted and collapsed to the ground quickly. Jade and Tohru were now shock as they saw her on the ground. So they took two Trangs, who were apparently unconscious, back to San Francisco.

The next day in San Francisco, Vickie slowly opened her eyes and saw Jade, Tohru, and Travis, who was finally awaken from his unconsciousness, were watching her. Everyone sighed in relief when she was feeling alright. She found herself lying in her bed at her bedroom. She slowly sat up from her bed and had a hunch feeling that she was not in Australia anymore.

"Oh, man, what are you guys doing here?" Vickie asked, as she was feeling very tired and her nose was beginning to stuff up.

"T'ch, like you don't know anything yet?" said Jade, rolling her eyes. "Ever since you fainted, we were so worried about you."

"Well, I'm going to regret asking you this, but to refresh my memory; what was happening when I got to Australia?"

"Uh, you see, after Travis was out of coma, you appeared and stopped the Ice crew from retrieving our items," Tohru explained. "Once you defeated them, you and Zhen fought face to face. Until suddenly, the light begins to shine and it disappears. According to Zhen, it appears that it could be a tiebreaker. After the battle was over, Zhen and his goons were gone, along with the coin of lightning, and finally you began to faint. And that's all it happens."

"Wait a minute, now Zhen has the coin of lightning, and I didn't take it from him?!" Vickie exclaimed.

"That's right, and what were you thinking coming all the way to Australia when I told you to stay in bed while you're sick?!" Travis argued at Vickie. "Vickie, I was beginning to worry about you, and you could've get hurt when you get sick! I was afraid of losing you because you're my younger sister!"

"Travis, I'm sorry I'd made you scare to death, but what choice do I have left?" Vickie argued back at him. "Even though, you're older than I am, and you can blame me all you want. You can go ahead be angry with me and not to speak to me again!"

Jade and Tohru gasped and glanced at each other when they don't believe what they're hearing this.

Travis sighed and cleared his throat. "Look, Vickie, I'm not mad or angry at you; it's just that I'm disappointed at you. I still care about you because we're family."

"Wait a second, you do?"

"Of course, I do. The one thing you made me proud of is you battled Zhen and his goons very good. If you hadn't showed up, then they're going to snatch my items away from me. And I want to thank you for that."

"Oh, dear brother!" Vickie hugged Travis and began to cry. Jade and Tohru were very glad that they were sharing bonds together. And so on, there were only two Chi Tang items left to find before the dark forces do.


	14. Beware Of The Black Cat's Eye

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures

(Series 2, Season 1 version)

(Again, I do not own JCA, thank you!)

Chapter 14: Beware Of The Black Cat's Eye

It all started when the Chi Tang detector has activated the new Chi Tang item. It shows the projection of the object, it resembles of the golden eye, and it was more of a cat type.

"The black cat's eye, and that's the item we seek," said Travis. "It holds the power of invisibility, but only at night or whenever it's dark around."

Later on, it shows the location of where could this Chi Tang item be.

"And it shows us that the black cat's eye was at Bojnice Castle in Slovakia," said Vickie.

Vickie and Travis had arrived at the castle in Slovakia. They were a bit ashamed that Jade and Tohru can't come along with them. They had other plans to do while the Trangs were out searching for the Chi Tang item.

"I can't believe that Tohru was taking care of business at the antique shop," Vickie complained. "And Jade had to go to the high school on the first day in junior year. No doubt that she has some average grades for the exams in her sophmore year before her summer vacation arrives."

"Oh, cheer up, Vickie, so we have to do is find the Chi Tang item while they're busy, big deal," said Travis.

Once Vickie and Travis had made it up to the castle, they began to wonder if this castle was deserted or not. Vickie knocked the door and waited for someone to open the door. Few minutes later, nobody answered the door, and it was quite very sad for them. Travis looked through the window and saw no one living in this building, but all he saw was the bunch of old furniture inside.

"Well, it looks like no one's living here," said Travis, as he continued peeking through the window.

"In that case, we must get inside the castle and get the black cat's eye," said Vickie, as she began kicking and banging the door. Since either both ways failed, she began to charge through the door until all of the sudden, the door slowly opens itself. It causes Vickie to scream and crash onto the stairs when she was inside the castle. Travis went inside and saw her knocking herself silly as he shook his head.

"Gee, Vickie, I never knew you can be that lame when you fell for it," said Travis laughing.

"Well, ha-ha, laugh all you want and how ironic of you," said Vickie sarcastically.

After Vickie got up from the stairs, she and Travis were searching for the black cat's eye. He has the Chi Tang detector with him and check to see if it's near or not. First, they headed to the kitchen area to find it, but there's no luck yet. Then, they went to the living room to see if there's any sign of the Chi Tang item. So everytime they haven't found it yet, they continued searching for it.

Meanwhile, at Zhen's mansion, Zhen was sitting at his chair watching the hologram of two Trangs looking for the Chi Tang item. He snickered and saw them searching for it desperately as he came up with a plan.

"Well, good luck searching for the new Chi Tang item, Trangs," said Zhen. "Because if you do find it, then you both won't be so lucky this time." Then, he called out his headquarters. "Ice, Fist, Cobra, get over here!"

Strikemaster Ice, MC Cobra, and DJ Fist ran as they can to see Zhen.

"Yo, what up, dog?" Strikemaster Ice asked.

"We have work to do," Zhen replied, as he stood up and showed the image of Vickie and Travis still looking for the black cat's eye to them. "Once they'll find the black cat's eye, which it holds the power of invisibility at dusk, that is where you three will appear in front of them. Make those two busy while I'll get the black cat's eye, and I'll hand it over to either one of you as well. And when the sky is dark, that'll be your cue to use this item."

"Yo, what's the reason for doing that, Z-man?" MC Cobra asked.

"That's a good question, Cobra. The reason why we had to activate this item is we're going to take some Chi Tang items, they'd brought with them, from them. That way, they didn't know what hit them."

"Cool, then let's get ready for some thrashing," said Strikemaster Ice.

Zhen smiled. "And I really like your spirit, Ice."

Zhen teleported himself along with the Ice crew to the castle, where the new Chi Tang item has activated. As long as their hopes will rise, their evil plans will become success, but no one knows for sure.

Back in the castle, Vickie and Travis had already check the basement, two bathrooms, and four bedrooms in the row. They still had no luck finding the black cat's eye. They reached to the higher level of the castle while they went upstairs. Until they saw the chamber, where they didn't check it yet. All of the sudden, the Chi Tang detector started to glow and point directly to that room, and this could only mean one thing.

"The Chi Tang detector had sensed that the Chi Tang item is near, within this room," Travis explained. So he and Vickie were about to enter the chamber, and Vickie turned on the lights when this room was getting too dark for them to see. Few moments later, she finally spotted something.

"Travis, check this out!" Vickie exclaimed, pointing at the new item. "It's the black cat's eye, we found it!"

Travis gasped. "You were right, Vickie! The black cat's eye is here, now we must retrieve it safely before..." Until suddenly, the Ice crew showed up from nowhere, which cause him to interrupt. But he was about to finish his sentence. "...the dark forces will."

"Alright, dudes, what brings you here?" Vickie asked the Ice crew.

"Zhen brought us here, what else?" Strikemaster Ice answered.

"Well, maybe one of you should answer my question, but I'm not so sure if Zhen told you this. Anyway, my question is where did Zhen took Jackie and Mr. Chan?"

Strikemaster Ice grimaced with a frown, followed by his friends, doesn't seemed too thrill about her question.

"Chan and the geezer?" said Strikemaster Ice dryly. "Ha, after Chan gave us a humiliation defeat, just like you gave us the same thing, I would have spat at him!"

"But Zhen captured them before he busted you out from prison!"

"And you mean to tell us that they disappeared days ago because Zhen took them away?" MC Cobra stated. "But right now, you asked us where he's taking them to."

"Yes, we wanted to know where they are! We want answers now!" Travis argued.

"Oh, like you care," said Strikemaster Ice with a sneer. "Now, why did you care about those two Chans, huh?"

"Like you don't even know the answer to my question!" said Vickie sarcastically.

"Serves you right, we don't even know where Zhen's taking them to!" MC Cobra exclaimed. "So what are we waiting for, let's get ready to rumble, shall we?"

As the fight begins, Vickie punched Strikemaster Ice to his face, she slapped him two times and kicked him to his stomach. Travis threw some crates at DJ Fist and crushed him. Vickie whirled MC Cobra around and around, and tossed him to the ground. When everyone was so busy fighting one another, they didn't notice that Zhen appeared and found the black cat's eye. He took the Chi Tang item and found someone who was not busy or fighting. Until he saw MC Cobra, who was on the floor, feeling pain and suffer.

"Cobra, take the black cat's eye!" said Zhen, throwing the Chi Tang item to MC Cobra.

Once MC Cobra caught the Chi Tang item, Vickie and Travis was in a big shock and realized how bad it could be. Also, one of Zhen's plans had finally succeed. Then, few moments later, the sun was setting and the sky was turning darker. The black cat's eye, MC Cobra was holding, had started to glow.

"Cobra, wield the power of the black cat's eye, even the dark side could feel it!" Zhen exclaimed. "If our plan was working well, we could finally win!"

"You got it, dog!" said MC Cobra.

MC Cobra used the black cat's eye to wield its power. When it's flashing, he quickly disappeared. Vickie and Travis had no idea where he was at while Strikemaster Ice and DJ Fist back up a little bit and watch the scene.

"Where did he go?" Vickie asked.

"I don't know," Travis answered. "Who knows? It's harder to sense his presence according to the Chi Tang detector, that is."

"Then, we must use our items to find him and get the black cat's eye."

So Vickie took out the cascade pendent from her pocket. She was about to use it to flood the chamber, but something smacked her hand and forced her to drop it. She quickly tried to get it, but something took it and floated away. Vickie had a bad feeling about this; either it was MC Cobra who was playing around while he's invisible or it could be a real ghost.

"Well, this certainly is a bad day ever," Vickie mumbled. "And it took my cascade pendent. Where did it go?"

"It's okay, Vickie, I got your back," said Travis. When he took out the lasso of rodeo, something tugged him behind and caused him to fall down. Once he got up, all of the sudden, the lasso of rodeo was gone. "What? I had it on my hands a few seconds ago!"

Zhen, Strikemaster Ice, and DJ Fist were all laughing together when they saw one or two of their items were missing.

"You two should never underestimated the power of the black cat's eye," Zhen explained. "Besides, once Cobra uses this item, you'll end up losing the Chi Tang items one by one without defeating him. In case he's invisible, thanks to the black cat's eye, you won't be able to harm him!"

Vickie gasped. "Travis, this looks bad and I call it a bad day."

"More like a very bad day," said Travis.

"Speaking of bad, not only it's your bad day," Zhen explained, "but also, it'll be your bad luck once we took some of the items away from you. When you don't have any items to stop us, there's no way you can defeat us now!"

"Dude, you're sick, a sick sorcerer you are!" said Travis, clenching his fist.

Travis and Vickie were not giving up without a fight. Travis used the stick of ninja to stop MC Cobra, but MC Cobra, being invisible, kicked him behind and punched his face. As he fell and crashed into the boxes, MC Cobra took the stick of ninja from him. And then, Vickie was up and ready to take action.

"Alright, let's see if the invisible man can stand this!" said Vickie, taking the flower baton out. "Flower baton, spread some magical pollen all over--hey!"

When Vickie got tripped over MC Cobra's leg and ended up falling to the floor, he took the flower baton which Vickie dropped it to the floor. Next, Travis used the grappling spider's silk to slow him down, but MC Cobra pushed him and took the grappling spider's silk. Travis collapsed on Vickie, who was about to get up, but she ended up lying flat like a pancake.

MC Cobra used the black cat's eye to make himself visible again. Not only him, but along with the other Chi Tang items that he took from Vickie and Travis. Zhen, Strikemaster Ice, and DJ Fist came to his side and saw them looking very beat after MC Cobra gave them a booty kick.

"Well done, Cobra, you'd retrieve some of the Chi Tang items from them," said Zhen, congratulating him.

"Yeah, dude, way to go!" Strikemaster Ice cheered for him.

Zhen turned to Vickie and Travis who were still lying on the floor feeling worse. "As for you, Trangs, you will tell us where the rest of the Chi Tang items you kept for the safe place. Tell me where the other items are or face your demise!"

"Not a chance!" Vickie exclaimed. "Not until you tell us where Jackie and Mr. Chan were, and none of you answered my question!"

Zhen growled. "I'll tell you when the time is right, but in the meantime, we will meet again!"

"Oh, we will meet again when the last item will reveal itself soon!" Travis exclaimed.

"You're absolutely right, when the last item will activate soon, we will confront ourselves soon, the confrontation showdown, that is," Zhen explained.

After Zhen and the Ice crew disappeared along with some of the Chi Tang items they stole from Trangs, Vickie and Travis got up on their feet and shook themselves up. Vickie was a bit worried about what would happen to Jackie and Uncle. But more importantly, she was beginning to wonder what Zhen Tao said.

"Travis, what does Zhen mean by 'confrontation showdown'?" Vickie asked.

"Well, something tells me that it was a big challenge," Travis replied. "But I'm not quite sure, it could be a battle and it's winner-takes-all for sure."

"Oh, man, and you're saying with a mouthful."

"Hey, I may be smart, but I can be cautious, remember?"

"True, but I'm still worried about Jackie and Mr. Chan, and I bet Jade was worried about them, too."

Travis sighed in depression, seeing how Vickie might feel when two Chans were missing. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine by now; and we will save them after we defeat Zhen and his dorks, and collect the Chi Tang items they stole from us."

"Do you really think so?"

"Believe me, Vickie, I know so. Now, let's get out of this castle and go back home, shall we?"

Vickie nodded as she and Travis went back to San Francisco. Although, they may have lost the black cat's eye plus some items to the dark forces, but they still have the rest of the items at home.

Meanwhile, at Zhen's domain, he and the Ice crew began to celebrate as they had some Chi Tang items plus the black cat's eye. Zhen smirked while he was looking at the night sky.

"Soon all the Chi Tang items will be mine, and the fate of the whole world will rest in my hands," Zhen cackled.

"You're the man, Z, you're the man!" Strikemaster Ice smiled.

"Yo, what's the plan now, Z-dude?" MC Cobra asked.

"Oh, I will have a plan soon enough," said Zhen. "When all those Chi Tang items belong to me, I will be the most unstoppable sorcerer of the world!" And finally, he began to laugh in his evil ways.


	15. The Last Level One Chi Tang Item

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures

(Series 2, Season 1 version)

(Again, I do not own JCA, thank you!)

Chapter 15: The Last Level One Chi Tang Item

In San Francisco, Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru went to the cafe to get some tea or coffee. Everyone looked at the window and began to worry whether the last item should activate sooner or later. They glanced at each other first, then they stared down at their own cups, and finally they sighed in depression. Until suddenly, Vickie shook her head as if she's gone crazy or awaken from her daydream.

"Oh, what is wrong with us today?!" Vickie yelled, as she stood up from the chair and placed her hands on her head. Few seconds later, everybody in the cafe was staring at her, especially her own brother and her friends. She covered her mouth and blushed slightly as she was turning down the volume. "Heh, heh, sorry...Ahem, excuse me."

After everybody was through staring at her and continued socializing, Vickie sat down and drank some more tea. Travis, Jade, and Tohru had never seen her act like this before. So they tried to settle her down for awhile.

"Oh, Vickie, will you please stop worrying so much?" Tohru asked quietly.

"Sorry, Tohru, I couldn't help myself," said Vickie shakingly. "It's just that I--I...this is getting too much, you know what I'm saying? I mean, the last time Travis and I fought against Zhen and his gangsters for the black cat's eye, we almost lost the Chi Tang items to them!"

"But you guys still have some Chi Tang items at home, right?" said Jade, trying to remind her.

"Yeah, for that, I am not that desperate; but Zhen now has seven Chi Tang items, and we only had seven items left. So that makes us even as well."

"Well, seven out of fourteen wouldn't be so bad, or should I say seven to seven, it's a tiebreaker, right?"

"That's for sure, so what do you guys say, we could go to our place to check to see if the Chi Tang detector activates the last new item yet?" Travis asked, as he stood up from the chair.

When everyone agreed with Travis, they left the cafe and went to the hotel. Once they were going, Strikemaster Ice and his pals were inside the car. They were each holding the newspaper, pretending to read them so they can spy on Vickie and the others. They saw them going to another place, so they put the newspapers away, started to follow them and track them down as well.

"Once we followed those losers, they're going to reveal their secret hideout, and we finally get to see this place where the rest of the Chi Tang's at," said Strikemaster Ice, driving his black car. He and his gang wore their sunglasses so they won't be recognize.

Few moments later, everyone made it to the hotel where Vickie and Travis live. Once they went inside, Strikemaster Ice parked his car and got out of it along with his crew. They entered the hotel and actually saw them at the elevator. According to the numbers on top of the elevator door, one of the numbers was lighting up. It has been reveal that number five was light on because Vickie and the others were heading to the fifth floor. Strikemaster Ice and his crew took the stairs and headed up to the fifth floor.

After Vickie and the gang got out of the elevator, they entered the hotel room. Travis checked the Chi Tang detector to see if there's any sign of the last item yet. Unfortunately, there's no trace of the last Chi Tang item yet. Before everyone felt disappointed, the Chi Tang detector started to glow immediately.

Meanwhile, Strikemaster Ice, MC Cobra, and DJ Fist made it to the fifth floor. They're all feel tired after they ran upstairs, so they sat down and rest for a bit. Surprisingly, they saw a small flash, which it was coming from the door number 505, and this could mean one thing. So they came closer to that door and placed their ears at the door to listen to the conversation.

Inside of room number 505, Travis was holding the Chi Tang detector, which it started to glow. Everyone gathered around together and saw the projection of the small, shimmering rock with different varieties of color. It glitters like a diamond, but it was clear as a crystal.

"The calling stone, the last and final level one Chi Tang item," Travis explained. "Whenever you are in trouble, you can use this item to activate and it will bring you more courage."

"That was so awesome," said Vickie. "So where can we get it?"

"Patience, don't rush the power of the Chi Tang detector." Then, Travis saw the image of the Chi Tang item's location. "Now, it's showing us that the calling stone was at Ahaggar Mountains in Algeria. Or didn't they prefer to as Hoggar Mountains?"

Strikemaster Ice, MC Cobra, and DJ Fist had overheard the good guys' conversation. They found out that not only they know where Trangs kept the items at, but the final Chi Tang item was revealed. Until suddenly, they heard an echo coming from their ears.

"Ice, Fist, Cobra!" Zhen called out, as being the voice over.

The Ice crew stayed away from the door and began to clean their ears when he shouted at them loudly.

"Yo, what's up, Zhen?" Strikemaster Ice called back.

"Have you three found the place where the Trangs kept the rest of the Chi Tang items at?"

"Yeah, we sure did," MC Cobra replied. "But that's not all, there's more where that came from. They found out that the last item has revealed itself."

"Good and that's what I was about to tell you. But how did you know that they knew that the last item was activated?"

"I believe they got this info from the Chi Tang gizmo," said Strikemaster Ice.

"Oh, now I remember, the Chi Tang detector, they now have, holds the power to locate the new items. I should've known better."

"Yo, what are we going to do now, Z? Should we bust into their homes and distract them from getting the last item?"

"No, it was better off to let them find the last Chi Tang item. Once they had found it and took it with them, this'll be your chance to stop them. You'll distract them while I'll get inside of their home, find the rest of the items and snatch them all."

"Sweet, I like what you think, major Z!"

When the Ice crew disappeared from thin air, Vickie and the others had left the hotel room. They were on their way to find the last item. Inside of their hotel room, Zhen appeared and found himself that he was alone. He used his powers to find where they kept the other Chi Tang items at.

In Algeria, Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru were hiking at Hoggar Mountains to find the calling stone. Travis used the Chi Tang detector to find it at any peak mountains. Once they reached to the top of the mountain and the altitude was getting higher, everyone sat down and rest for awhile.

"Oh, man, I never knew that this peak's altitude is higher than the other mountains we hiked before," said Vickie, getting all worn out.

"Yeah, but let's get over with," said Jade, resting her eyes.

Everyone took a rest for a while, except for Travis who was not feeling tired at all. He continued to hike on the mountains and search for the final item. Once he stopped to the tippy-toppy peak, he looked at the Chi Tang detector, and it's pointing directly at top of the peak. He looked up and saw something very shiny at the top. So he tried to climb on top of it, but he accidentally slipped and fell down. He used his jet-rocket boots to reach the top of the peak. What he saw on the peak was the last and final Chi Tang item, the calling stone!

When Travis took the calling stone from the peak, he landed on the ground very slowly with his jet-rocket boots. He rushed to tell everyone that he had found the last Chi Tang item. While he was about to do that, he bumped into the Ice crew who appeared in few seconds ago.

"Alright, dude, hand over the calling stone or else," Strikemaster Ice warned him.

"Or else what, dog?" said Travis.

"Or else, you're going to be toast," MC Cobra replied.

"Oh, I like to see you try."

Travis placed his calling stone in his pocket safely and prepared for battle. He punched Strikemaster Ice and threw him to the ground. Then, he dodged MC Cobra's fist and used his arm thrust to lure him to the ground, also. Finally, he kicked DJ Fist on his legs which made him trip and knocked him to the ground as well. Travis wiped his hands and smiled for victory after he beat the Ice crew up easily with his own bare hands.

"Well, who's getting toast now?" Travis asked with an ignorant tone. "And are you guys giving up yet?"

"Oh, no, we're not giving up that easy," Strikemaster Ice replied, as he and the others got up on their feet and wiped themselves out. "If you don't mind, wipe you smile off your face because we're going to do this the hard way."

"What do you mean the 'hard way?'"

"Yo, didn't you forget? We had our items with us. You know, the Chi Tang items that we took some from you back to the castle, remember?"

Travis gasped. "Oh, no, you wouldn't. You-you wouldn't dare try to use it, now do you?"

"It serves you right, dog!"

Strikemaster Ice took out the grappling spider's silk and used it to aim at Travis. Travis quickly dodged it and used the jet-rocket boots to get away from the sticky string shots. He used the eye of dragon to burn the web strings and cancel it. MC Cobra used the coin of lightning to strike him down. Travis tried to get away from his thunder attacks as he can, but it was very hard to avoid them. So he used his eye of dragon to counter his thunder attacks. DJ Fist used his cascade pendant to soak Travis's jet-rocket boots.

"Hey, knock it off! What do you think you're doing?" Travis asked. When his jet-rocket boots got all wet, their engine stopped, and he started to fall onto the ground. "Oh, no, my jet-rocket boots got all wet and look what you did!"

"We were just slowing you down so you would stay still," said Strikemaster Ice. Then, he used the lasso of rodeo to take the jet-rocket boots from Travis. "Ha, now we got the jet-rocket boots from you, it's time to hand over the rest that you had!"

Suddenly, the pink aurora fired at Strikemaster Ice and his crew directly. Everyone saw where the pink beam was coming from, and it was Vickie who was responsible for this. They saw her holding the heart bell while she was flying with her monarch fairy wings.

"Yo, dudes, why don't you pick someone else's your own size?" Vickie asked.

"Oh, yeah, like you?" Strikemaster Ice questioned her.

"Then, bring it on, pretty boy!"

MC Cobra used the coin of lightning to stop Vickie, but she used her heart bell to defend herself from getting thunder shock. Strikemaster Ice used the grappling spider's silk to immobilize her, but she quickly dodged it and gave him a high kick. While he was down, MC Cobra and DJ Fist tried to stop her together, but they were being run over by Tohru and got crash to the ground.

Vickie came to Travis and asked, "Hey, Travis, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine, thank you," Travis replied, then shaking his head and smack Vickie on her head. "What's the hold up, and what took you so long? I almost got creamed by those weirdoes, and they took the jet-rocket boots from me! And it took you long enough to show up in time!"

"Travis, did they took the calling stone yet?" Jade asked.

"No, but it was a good thing that I found it and put it in my pocket."

"Well, that's a sign of relief," said Tohru.

"Yeah, I'll say," said Vickie.

Few seconds later, Strikemaster Ice grabbed behind Vickie, which gave her a big shock gasp. He took the monarch fairy wings off her back, and then she tossed him to the ground. Travis used the eye of dragon to stop him, but Strikemaster Ice kicked him and took the item.

"You jerk, give us back!" Vickie shouted.

"Sorry, girlfriend, it's finders keepers, losers weepers," said Strikemaster Ice.

"Ice, it's time for us to go!" said Zhen telepathically.

"What? Already? We're on our way, dude."

DJ Fist and MC Cobra came to Strikemaster Ice, and they disappeared along with the stolen items.

"Oh my god, I can't believe they took all the Chi Tang items from us!" said Vickie, until she got smack on her head again.

"Not all of them, we still have some items in our hands and at home, too," said Travis.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing, right?" Jade asked.

After Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru left Algeria, they all headed back to San Francisco. As they entered the hotel, they found out that something or someone has crashed into their rooms. Everyone went to investigate each room and see what was happening.

"Guys, something tells me that the tornado just struck in our hotel room," said Vickie.

"Or probably, someone else just broke into our home," Travis suggested.

"You do not think that Zhen must have caused this, do you?" Tohru asked.

Travis opened his closet and took out the chest immediately. He has the key to open the chest and all of the sudden, something's missing inside of it.

"Oh, no," Travis whispered. "Oh my god, please don't tell me. This isn't happening!"

"What, what's wrong, Travis?" Jade asked, as she and the others came to see the chest and found out that it was empty.

"The two remaining items were gone!" Travis exclaimed.

"What?! How's that possible?!" Vickie asked.

"The earth wristband and the shifting arrow are missing. This could be the work of Zhen, that cheat must've snatch the two Chi Tang items. What a snake!"

"But I don't understand, Travis, how does he know where they are?"

"That's a good question, Vickie, and I was wondering about it myself!"

Few moments later, everyone sat down on the couch and solved the mystery of how Zhen figured out where the rest of the items were. Until suddenly, they had finally found the solution.

"I got it!" Travis explained. "Zhen might have told those three to find the location of where Vickie and I live. They were spying on us to track us down, and finally they knew where we are. After they told him about our location, he might've entered in our hotel room and stole the two Chi Tang items we left behind."

Vickie gasped. "Of course, so that's what happened! We had to get the Chi Tang items back from him somehow! But the question is where do we suppose to find him?"

Few seconds later, Jade caught her attention as she saw the parchment on the floor. She picked it up and saw something which it was written in it.

"Hey, guys, I think I've found something, and this could be a clue!" Jade exclaimed. Everyone gathered around and saw a note that Jade was holding.

"Can I see that, Jade?" Travis asked. So Jade handed over the note to him, and he began to read it. _"'If you wanted to get those Chi Tang items back, then you will meet me at my domain in Alcatraz Island. It wasn't very far from San Francisco, and that's where you meet me for the confrontation showdown. When you get there, I will tell you where the two Chans are...'"_

"Alcatraz Island? Where is it at?" Vickie asked.

"I am not sure, but we got to find it right away!"

"Well, I say we will go to find that island, get those Chi Tang items back, and save Jackie and Uncle!" said Jade.

"Then, we must go now!" said Tohru. As everyone agreed with him, they were on their way to find the island.

Meanwhile, in Zhen's domain, Zhen now has twelve Chi Tang items and put them in the collection box. He closed the box and saw the Ice crew approaching him.

"Yo, Zhen, since we now had twelve Chi Tang items, what's the plan to take the three items that Trangs had?" Strikemaster Ice asked.

"Oh, I already had a plan, and I left them a note as well," Zhen answered. "Once they'd already found it, they're going to my mansion, and I will battle them alone."

"But dude, what about us, what can we do?" MC Cobra asked, as he and his friends were feeling left out when they heard what he was saying.

"Oh, about you three, I hate to disappoint you, but you're no longer use to me."

The Ice crew was now shock when they heard what he was saying. They realized how hard work they did for Zhen. And now, he's letting them go because they're useless to him?

"Yo, dog, that's not fair, we did our best to find the Chi Tang items and delivered them to you," Strikemaster Ice argued.

"Yeah, and you mean to tell us that after all the hard work we made, you're kicking us out?" said MC Cobra angrily, while DJ Fist crossed his arms and agreed with both of them.

"That's right, you pathetic mortals, consider yourselves being dump!" Zhen shouted. "Dump into the sea, that is!"

Zhen summoned his power to banish the Ice crew. He used the wind power to blow them away and created the portal to send them to the sea. Once they were gone, the portal disappeared, and he began to walk away. Even though, he would never see them again.

To Be Continued...


	16. Zhen Tao's Last Stand

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures

(Series 2, Season 1 version)

(Again, I do not own JCA, thank you!)

Chapter 16: Zhen Tao's Last Stand

Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru went to the bay and rented the boat. They had brought everything with them, including the three Chi Tang items. They were about to leave until they saw the three men who were washed away from the sea, and they were none other than the Ice crew. While the trio were awake, they saw the good guys staring very aggressive.

"Well, well, look who dropped by or should I say washed away," said Vickie, taunting the Ice crew.

"Yeah, did Zhen send you to take the three items away from us, or did he just kick you out?" Jade asked in a sarcastic tone.

"He threw us out for being useless, what else?" Strikemaster Ice replied.

"Oh, really?" said Travis. "Then, are you ready to tell us where Jackie and Mr. Chan are?"

"Why don't you ask the traitor, dude, not us?" MC Cobra asked. "Like we said before, we have nothing to do with them anymore."

"Fine, then we'll send Captain Black to get you three back behind bars!" said Jade.

"Did someone call my name?" asked the familiar voice who seemed to be Captain Black. When he heard the cue, he took out the handcuffs in front of the Ice crew.

"Aw, oh, no, man, it's back to the jailhouse again!" Strikemaster Ice complained.

After Strikemaster Ice, DJ Fist, and MC Cobra got arrested by Section 13, Vickie and the others got on the boat and headed to Alcatraz Island. Once they were meters away to small island, Travis used the Chi Tang detector to detect other items either near or far. While he was doing that, Vickie wore a necklace around her neck. She was looking at it with an inscription pendant, which it was given to her by Jackie. She remembered the time he gave her a special gift when they met each other in the hospital. But right now, he was captured by Zhen, and she hoped that her special necklace will bring her courage. She held on to the pendant very tightly and was ready to face Zhen.

When Vickie and the others were close to Alcatraz Island, they can see the dark mansion through the fog. All of the sudden, the Chi Tang detector started to glow brighter and the arrow points directly at it. Travis has a huge feeling that the other items were inside the mansion.

"Guys, check it out, the Chi Tang detector had sense that the other items were inside," Travis explained. "This means that Zhen was inside the castle."

"What should we do?" Vickie asked.

"I know, we should crash into his big house and surprise him!" Jade answered.

"Uh, you got the first one right, Jade," said Travis, "but the second one, you could do better than that. As I was saying, the two of us will battle and distract Zhen while the other two retrieve the other items from him. Group B should throw the items to group A. Any questions?"

Tohru raised his hand and asked, "But who's group A and group B?"

"Good question, group A is Vickie and me; and group B is you and Jade. So I decided that I should divided four people into two groups. Are there any other questions?" Everyone glanced at each other and shook their heads. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru had arrived at Zhen's mansion. The door slowly opened so they can enter and the lights were suddenly on. They saw Zhen appeared right in front of them at the upper floor. Then, he started to cackle while he was jumping to the first floor.

"Well, well, you people are just in time as soon as I was about to wrath your world, it'll soon belong to me!" Zhen exclaimed, clutching his fist.

"Not a chance, Jimbo, we'll stop you and save the world from destruction!" Jade shouted.

"Oh? Then, you'll have to battle me and collect the items first!"

"Alright, dude, if we win, then you'll tell us where Jackie and Mr. Chan are, right?" said Vickie.

"Then, it's a deal!" Zhen snickered. "So let the battles begin now!"

Zhen was about to use the shifting arrow to aim at Vickie and the others and fired directly at them. Everyone quickly dodged his arrow attacks, and then Vickie used her heart bell to counter it. It also blasted Zhen's hand which made him drop the shifting arrow. Jade quickly caught the item before he does and threw it to Travis.

"No, I lost one, but I still have plenty in my sleeves," Zhen murmured.

When Travis had the shifting arrow, he used it to fire Zhen directly. When he was knocked out against the wall, the monarch fairy wings and the coin of lightning were dropped from his coat. Jade caught the monarch fairy wings and gave it to Vickie. Tohru took the coin of lightning and handed over to Travis. Zhen quickly regained his strength and used the eye of dragon to fire at Jade and Tohru. But Vickie came to the rescue and used the heart bell to protect them from his fire attacks.

"Whoa, thank you, Vickie, for saving us all," said Tohru.

"No problem, but talk later!" Vickie exclaimed when she saw Zhen's attack approaching her. Everyone, including Vickie, tried to get away from his magic attack.

Travis used the coin of lightning to strike Zhen down. When Zhen got electrified, he screamed and dropped the eye of dragon. Tohru got the Chi Tang item and threw it to Travis. After Zhen was being electric shock, he recovers very quickly and used the lasso of rodeo to take the items back from them. But Vickie used the monarch fairy wings to fly and charge right through him. When he got crashed, not only he dropped the lasso of rodeo, he also dropped the black cat's eye and the jet-rocket boots. Tohru caught the jet-rocket boots and the lasso of rodeo so he can give them to Travis. And Jade caught the black cat's eye so she can give it to Vickie.

"Alright, it's ten down and five to go," said Vickie. "So keep on a good work, you guys, we're almost winning!"

"Well, it is true that I still have five Chi Tang items left in my sleeves, but I will still eliminate you all," Zhen sneered.

After Zhen recovers too soon, he used the earth wristband to shake his mansion along everyone in it. They tried to hold on as they can, but Vickie used the black cat's eye so she can sneak up behind him. While she's invisible, a pink beam was shown and blasted him behind because she used the heart bell to attack him directly. When he's out cold, Travis took the earth wristband from him.

Suddenly, Zhen was awaken and his eyes were glowing red. He got up on his feet and used the flower baton to spread the pollen all over his mansion. Everyone quickly covered their mouths so they don't breathe pollen. Except for Vickie, who was coughing while she's invisible. Then, she's back to visible again so Zhen used the grappling spider's silk to tangle her up. But he was stopped by Tohru, who was charging right at him. After Tohru flattens Zhen down, he took the flower baton and the grappling spider's silk from him.

"It's almost over, Zhen, you might as well surrender and gave up the items; since you only now have two Chi Tang items left," said Travis.

"Oh, I am not surrendering just yet, but I'm just getting warm up," Zhen snickered, as he launched his dark magic ball right at them. Everyone avoided his attack once again.

"Oh, man, can't this guy ever catch a break or two?!" Jade asked, as she was about to get panic.

"Unfortunately, no!" Tohru replied, as his eyes were very wide open.

Travis used his eye of dragon to finish Zhen off, but Zhen used the cascade pendant to counter it. Vickie used the flower baton to wrap him up, but he used the stick of ninja to cut them off. Then, they had a great idea, Vickie used the heart bell and Travis used the shifting arrow so they would combine their attacks. When they launched their two attacks together, it fires directly at Zhen and knocked him at the ceiling. Once the last two Chi Tang items dropped from his coat, Jade and Tohru caught them together. Zhen fell down to the floor, taking so much damage from the good guys.

"Alright, Zhen, since you had no items left, the game is over and we won!" said Vickie.

"Yeah, and tell us where Jackie and Uncle are!" said Jade.

All of the sudden, Zhen began to laugh as he got up on his feet and continued to laugh uncontrollable. But nobody finds that funny and has a clue of what he was laughing. While he was done, he began to clear his throat and glared at them.

"I might've kept your promise about where they are," Zhen explained. "But here's a confession I had to make for all of you. You see, I don't have them in my mansion..."

"T'ch, that's a lie, you big fat liar!" Jade argued.

"No, but it's true, I'll give you a hint of where they are. I handed those two to one of my seven relatives; and my relatives were sorcerers, too, just like me."

"Does anybody know what he was saying?" Vickie asked. "Because I don't get his riddles, they're confusing!"

"What you're saying is true, then why don't they show themselves so we can face them?" Tohru asked.

"Patience, fool, they won't see you until the time is right and no sooner!" Zhen answered. "Besides, one of my seven family members will appear anytime from now on."

Zhen immediately closed his eyes and felt the wrath of his dark power within him. Nobody knows what was happening to him. Vickie ordered Jade and Tohru to find Jackie and Uncle in his mansion. So she gave the black cat's eye to them and told them to go and find them while she and Travis took Zhen down.

"No way, we're leaving you both here alone!" Jade exclaimed.

"Jade, just go find them if Zhen's lying, and we'll be fine!" said Travis.

Jade and Tohru nodded as they used the black cat's eye to avoid Zhen's contact, and they rushed to search every chamber for them. Few moments later, Zhen opened his eyes and started to glow red. Also, his whole body was glowing dark blue to black, but was covered with very dark blue fog. It was swirling all around him.

"I may not have the Chi Tang items," Zhen yelled, "but I still have the power of darkness within me! And it's time for you to be vanquish!"

Zhen launched his dark magic pin missiles at Vickie and Travis. They tried to dodge them as they can, but it was very difficult for them because he's shooting them everywhere. Vickie used the heart bell to defend herself and Travis, but the dark pin missiles broke the barrier and bounce them off. Then, they used the monarch fairy wings and jet-rocket boots to get away from it, but they got a direct hit. They fell down to the floor and knocked themselves out.

Zhen cackled out loud. "There's no way you fools can defeat me now! And that means I won the battle."

Vickie and Travis got up on their feet and saw him floating in the air.

"What are we going to do now, Travis?" Vickie asked. "There's no way we'll stop him, not even our Chi Tang items will defeat him!"

"But we didn't even get a chance to try out the last Chi Tang item," said Travis.

"The last Chi Tang item? You mean the calling stone?!"

"That's exactly what I meant! Now let's give it a best shot!"

Travis took out the calling stone and placed it on his hand. Vickie placed her hand over it as well. And they both concentrated within the power of the calling stone.

"Calling stone, we call upon our thee!" They both called out and chanted together.

When the calling stone released its power, something's strange happen to them. They were started to glow with the very light color, shimmering as it clears out the dark missiles. Not only that, Zhen was blinded of that light as he tried to avoid it. While the calling stone continues to shine, Vickie and Travis heard the voices, including Jackie, Uncle, Jade, Tohru, Sakura, Miranda, Bryan, Ching, Roxie, and Mick's, within the stone which encourage them to battle Zhen.

After the calling stone stopped shining, Vickie and Travis were still glowing and that gives them the upper hand. Zhen was very furious at them so he launched his dark magic attack on them. They quickly used the monarch fairy wings and jet-rocket boots to fly away. Travis used the stick of ninja to propel his magic attack and gave him a mega punch. Zhen got crash to the wall and got a knock out; and he immediately fell to the floor. While he was out cold, it was Vickie's turn to finish him off with the heart bell.

"Heart bell, annihilation full blast!!" She called out. When she attacked him with the heart bell, it nearly destroyed him.

"NOOOO!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Zhen screamed very loudly. Until suddenly, he was turned into a dark magic dust. This will be the last time Vickie and Travis saw him; and finally he was gone forever.

After Zhen was long gone, Vickie and Travis sat down and felt very exhausted as they stopped glowing. Few seconds later, Jade and Tohru had arrived to see them and tell them the news.

"You guys!" Jade called out, as she was running out of breath.

"Jackie and Sensei are not in his mansion!" Tohru explained. "We looked all over for them, and they're still gone!"

Vickie and Travis gasped as they were very shock and looked at each other.

"Oh, no, this is not happening!" Vickie trembled.

"I guess what Zhen said was true after all!" Travis exclaimed. "But we will find them and get to meet one of his family members when the time is right, or if they will appear anytime now..."

"Speaking of the hocus-pocus guy, what on earth happened to him?" Jade asked.

"Oh, let's just say thanks to my calling stone and Vickie's heart bell, we blew him up; and we'll be happy that we'll never see this guy again."

"That's right, I'd say we'll collect our Chi Tang items and head back home for a long rest," said Vickie. So everyone agreed with her.

In a quiet night in San Francisco, Vickie looked through the window and watched the moon and the stars. She couldn't sleep because she was beginning to worry about Jackie and Uncle. She doesn't want to think about what could've happened to them. She held the same necklace that Jackie gave her. She looked at it and held it very tightly. Then, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to see who it is.

"Oh my god, Travis, you scared me," said Vickie quietly when she got startled. "I thought you were asleep all this time."

"Well, I was, but I couldn't," said Travis, until he noticed something. "What do you have in your hand?"

Vickie showed the necklace to Travis. "Oh, this, that's the gift from Jackie, he gave me this treasury necklace."

"That's very beautiful, you should wear it for good luck."

Vickie chuckled. "That's exactly what he says!"

"Yeah, so let's get back to bed, alright?"

"Okay!"

"And don't worry about them, they'll be fine while we get some rest, ok?"

"No problem."

So Vickie and Travis went to their rooms, got back to their beds, and get some sleep. As they had no idea what hit them for their next new saga. End of season one...

Author's note: Will the heroes find Jackie and Uncle and rescue them from the new evil since Zhen was gone forever? Who will be the next villian of the next story? And who will help them stop the new evil if they're stronger than the heroes? You'll find out soon enough once I'll launch the season two of "Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures", and I will post this sequel story coming soon.

By the way, for those of you who were the fans of JCA or were depressed when this show has been cancel since KidsWb aired this show, then you should read this story whether you like it or not. This story was dedicated and inspiration of this show. To tell you the truth, this TV show used to be my favorite, and now I was very upset when they canceled it. But right now, it shows on Jetix of Toon Disney, except I don't have a cable, only regular channels. Well, whoever has one, lucky you and enjoy watching it...


End file.
